Come What May The Show Must Go On
by Angelika Phantomhive
Summary: Dans une prestigieuse école de musique de Londres, Angelika va voir sa vie basculer par un Vicomte ignoble et possessif, une maladie qui la ronge et la venue d'un garçon qui lui fera connaître le boheur et l'amour qu'on lui a refuser depuis une éternité. L'amour d'Angelika et de Sébastian triomphera-t-il du perfide Vicomte et de son emprise sur l'école? Laissez des reviews svp.
1. Chapter 1

Come What May. The Show Must Go On.

Chapitre 1.

- Ça y est…ça y est…

C'était ce qu'Angelika Phantomhive, une jeune fille de seize ans n'arrêtait pas de ce répéter dans la tête. Car très bientôt, elle pourrait aller à son nouveau collège, le Royal College of Music (cet endroit existe vraiment). Angelika avait une passion pour le chant.

Angelika était la fille unique d'un directeur d'une très grande compagnie de jouets et de bonbons britannique appelée Fantom en référence à leur nom. Mais malheureusement, ces parents étaient tous les deux décédés dans un incendie quand elle avait 10 ans. Malheureusement, lors de ce désastre, une poignée de porte en verre avait éclaté sous l'effet de la chaleur et un gros morceau avait atterrit dans son œil droit, ce qui fait que maintenant elle était borgne et devait porter un bandage en permanence. Depuis cet incident, elle vivait dans un orphelinat. Son magnifique sourire de jeune fille heureuse avait fait place à une façade de sérieux et des sourcils froncés en quasi permanence. Le seul moment où elle pouvait de nouveau exprimer ces émotions, c'était en chantant.

Physiquement, elle avait tout pour plaire. Son bel œil vert et éclatant et ces mèches rebelles couleur caramel roussâtres la rendait toujours populaire auprès de la gente masculine. Bien qu'elle s'en fichait royalement.

C'est en finissant d'enfiler son uniforme et d'avaler son thé et son toast qu'elle fila à sa nouvelle école en se protégeant de la pluie par un imperméable. L'uniforme était composé d'une chemise blanche, d'un pantalon ou d'une jupe kaki, d'un chandail beige et d'une cravate rouge. La chemise pouvait être soit manches longues ou courtes, de même pour le chandail qui pouvait être aussi sans manches.

Le Royal College of Music était une prestigieuse école supérieure de musique située à Kensington à Londres.

Fondée en 1882 par le Prince de Galles, futur Édouard VII, pour succéder au National Training School for Music, l'école ouvra en 1883 avec George Grove à sa tête. Le Collège déménagea à son adresse actuelle en 1894, dans le quartier culturel Albertopolis, à proximité de l'Imperial College, en face du Royal Albert Hall. Dans la même année, Hubert Parry devient directeur, poste où il restera jusqu'en 1918.

Le Collège enseigne tous les aspects de la musique classique du premier cycle au doctorat. Il accueille également un vaste musée des instruments de musique ouvert au public.

Le département des jeunes (Royal College of Music Junior Department) accueillait plus de 800 élèves âgés de 10 à 18 ans qui y apprennent de tous les instruments, le chant, la composition, la pratique collective à travers les différents ensembles et orchestres. Les auditions pour y rentrer se tiennent chaque année vers Pâques. Une session d'été a lieu chaque année pour une trentaine de jeunes musiciens venant de tout le Royaume-Uni. Des projets sont à l'étude pour élargir le champ de cette session d'été. De plus, le Théâtre Général de Londres allait toujours se fournir à l'école pour leurs chanteurs, danseurs et acteurs.

Angelika avait toujours voulu dans son cœur s'y rendre. Elle avait bien sûr passé les auditions haut la main (la fortune de ces parents y avait aussi, c'est pas donner de s'y inscrire). Elle voulait y a entrer car son rêve était de devenir une célèbre chanteuse d'opéra et d'interpréter une pièce devant un grand public, en particulier, une de ces préférées, le Fantôme de l'Opéra.

Arrivée devant l'établissement, Angelika était complètement éblouie par la beauté des lieux, mais complètement trempée par la pluie. L'immeuble était en belle briques rouges et le toit en tuiles noires. Les façades, les marches d'entrées et les cadres de fenêtres étaient en marbre fin. Angelika le savait, cette école serait son nouveau chez-soi.

Elle marcha un peu dans le campus, mais ce demandait bien ou était le secrétariat pour y recevoir son horaire et un plan de l'école. Elle finit par demander à un jeune garçon blond aux yeux rosés.

- Dit le secrétariat, c'est par où?

- Oh, si tu me le demande, commença le garçon en tournant sur place les bras mi en l'air, c'est que tu es nouvelle dans le bout. Mais d'abord, je me présente, Schrödinger de la classe de danse, pour te servir.

- Je t'ai pas demandé ton nom, mais le secrétariat, s'énerva Angelika.

- Ce que tu peux être dure, mais bon si tu insistes, c'est la deuxième porte à droite en entrant.

Angelika ne le remercia même pas et partit sans un mot. Sur les lieux, un homme à la queue de cheval noir et portant le monocle écrivait à l'ordinateur.

- Eh pardon, mais…commença Angelika.

L'homme tourna la tête vers elle et lui sourit.

- Oui, puis-je t'aider?

- Je suis une nouvelle élève ici, je m'appelle Angelika Phantomhive, …

- Ah oui, la nouvelle qui devait arriver aujourd'hui. Bien. Je suis Walter Dornes. J'ai ici ton emploi du temps, le plan de l'établissement et tout le toutim que tu auras besoin pendant l'année. Des questions?

- Eh…non.

- Bien, je vais t'emmener à ta première classe.

. . .

Dans la classe d'Hannah Anafeloz, professeur de chant, plusieurs groupes d'élèves bavardaient en attendant leur prof. Trois secondes plus tard, un jeune garçon dénommé Soma entra en trombe dans la classe en s'écriant.

- Eh tout le monde, écoutez la dernière!

- Quoi!, demanda un garçon intéressé portant des lunettes appelé Grell.

- Ya une nouvelle qui doit arriver aujourd'hui.

- Oh non, se plaignit Grell. Encore une petite boutonneuse à grosse lunettes qui zozote à chaque mot.

- Non, le rectifia Soma, c'est tout le contraire. D'après ce que j'ai pu entendre, c'est une vraie beauté.

- Ooohhh, soupira un roux, si cette personne est canon, j'aurais préféré que ce soit un garçon.

- Pff, de toute façon, tu verras bien par toi-même.

- Mouais,…Hé SÉBASTIAN-CHAN, t'a entendu? Un nouvel arrivage!

Mais le garçon, qui répondait juste au nom de Sébastian ne répondit pas. Il se contentait d'appuyer sa tête à son poing en regardant par la fenêtre en silence. Sébastian Michaelis était le meilleur chanteur, danseur, comédien, etc, de l'école. Mais non seulement il chantait très bien, mais il était aussi très séduisant. Toutes les filles le trouvaient de leur goût, même un garçon (vous avez deviné qui c'est), mais aucune ne l'avait jamais intéressé. Il prétextait qu'elles étaient toutes trop narcissiques et superficielles et qu'il ne leur plaisait que pour son physique et non pour ces qualités. Mais le hic, c'était qu'il était de nature solitaire. Bien qu'il fût de nature gentil et souriant, il ne se mêlait jamais avec les autres en dehors de ces camarades de chambre. Mais au fond de lui, il était un jeune homme qui avait besoin d'affection et d'une présence chaleureuse auprès de lui qui l'aimerait pour lui.

Toutes les conversations furent coupées au moment où une femme aux longs cheveux lavande et à la poitrine généreuse entra dans la classe et déposa sa serviette sur son bureau.

- Bonjour à tous. Prenez vos places je vous prie.

Tous les étudiants s'exécutèrent sans un mot.

- Bien. Alors avant de commencer le cours, j'ai une grande nouvelle pour vous. Nous accueillons une nouvelle étudiante dans notre classe. Ne vous fiez pas à son allure et ne lui poser aucune question.

- Pourquoi?, demanda une fille aux longs cheveux noirs bleutés avec des lunettes rondes et des taches de rousseur appelé Rip Van Winkle.

- Tu verras quand elle entrera Rip, lui répondit Hannah. Walter vous pouvez la faire entrer.

Le secrétaire ouvrit la porte et laissa passer une jeune fille de taille moyenne, les cheveux longs attachés en une grosse natte et châtains, les yeux verts, dont un caché par un cache-œil et la mine refrognée. Elle vint se placer devant le bureau du professeur. Durant tout son trajet, Sébastian avait légèrement tourné la tête pour finalement la faire pivoter complètement. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais dès qu'il vit Angelika pour la première fois, Sébastian ressentit comme une drôle de sensation au cœur. Comme si cette fille l'avait attiré comme un aimant. Elle n'avait pas l'air dévergondée, ni totalement gaga. Et il aimait se regard. Cette fierté et ce charisme qui émanait de son iris. Il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux rouges de celui vert de la nouvelle. Mais il fut interrompu dans ces pensées par Hannah.

- Je vous présente Angelika Phantomhive. Elle est âgée de 16 ans et aspire à devenir une grande cantatrice plus tard. Je suis sûre que vous ferrez l'effort pour qu'elle se sente la bienvenue parmi nous.

Quelques personnes hochèrent la tête.

Après la présentation, Angelika ne dit rien et ne fit qu'incliner la tête.

- Bon alors, où est-ce que je vais te caser, murmura Hannah…Ah tient, il y a une place libre à côté de Sébastian. C'est le garçon aux cheveux noirs là-bas.

Angelika resta muette et alla s'assoir en silence à côté de Sébastian sous les regards furieux de Grell qui aurait donné un bras pour être à sa place.

Le cours commença sans qu'Angelika n'ait prononcé un mot, ou même tourné le menton vers son voisin. Celui-ci se dit alors qu'elle ne sera pas une proie facile, mais déterminé, il ne perdra pas espoir.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2.

La fin de la journée arriva et Angelika dut retourner chercher son sac de sport qu'elle avait laissé au secrétariat car, maintenant, elle devait aller s'installer dans sa nouvelle chambre et faire la connaissance de ces camarades.

En face de la chambre 7, elle toqua un petit coup sec et une fille blonde aux yeux bleus lui ouvrit. Elle lui sourit et dit.

- Oui, je peux t'aider?

- Oui, je suis la nouvelle élève. On m'a désignée cette chambre. Je suis censée emménagé ici.

- Ah d'accord, entre fait comme chez toi. Les autres ne devraient pas tarder.

Angelika empoigna son sac contenant toute ces affaires et entra dans le dortoir. La pièce semblait agréable, spacieuse, confortable et quand même assez rangée. Quatre lits superposés occupaient deux des murs, quatre petites commodes, quelques fauteuils bas, une grande moquette, un miroir et un grand porte manteau complétaient le mobilier et tout étaient dans les tons de couleurs froides.

- Quel lit est le mien?, demanda Angelika.

- Celui au fond, près de la fenêtre, en bas, répondit la blonde.

Angelika y alla, y déposa son sac et commença à ranger ces affaires. Il y avait deux petites commodes à côtés du lit. L'une devait appartenir à l'autre fille qui dormait au dessus d'elle.

- Celle de gauche est la tienne, lui dit l'autre fille.

- Ah bon.

Elle prit donc ces vêtements et ces affaires et commença à les ranger.

Au même moment, deux autres filles entrèrent dans la chambre. Toutes deux avaient les cheveux longs et portaient des lunettes devant des yeux bleus, mais une était blonde et l'autre brune avec des taches de rousseurs. Angelika la reconnut pour l'avoir dans sa classe de chant.

- Tient, mais c'est toi la nouvelle qui vient d'arriver, fit remarquer Miss Freckles.

- Ouais, répondit Angelika du tac au tac. Et…vous êtes…?

- Ah oui, c'est vrai qu'on devrait se présenter si tu dois dormir dans la même chambre que nous, dit la fille qui avait accueillie Angelika. Moi c'est Seras Victoria, dans la classe de danse.

- Ah, alors tu dois être avec l'espèce d'énergumène de Schrödinger.

- Oui, mais ne fais pas attention à lui, c'est une vraie sauterelle, sourit Seras.

- J'avais bien remarqué, et vous deux…

- Je m'appelle Integra Hellsing, fit l'autre blonde. J'étudie les instruments de musique.

- Et moi, c'est Rip Van Winkle. De la classe de chant, comme tu as pu le voir.

- Ouais…

- Hé ho, les filles, il est bientôt l'heure d'aller manger. On ferait bien d'y aller si on veut avoir de quoi à se mettre sous la dent, s'écria Seras en regardant sa montre.

Angelika soupira, mais soudainement, elle fut prise d'une quinte de toux et suffoqua. Son front se couvrit de sueur et elle cracha deux gouttes de sang sans s'en apercevoir. Ces jambes flanchèrent et elle tomba sur ces genoux.

- Hé Angelika, tu vas bien?, lui demanda Seras.

- Oui…oui.

Angelika se releva, mais n'ajouta rien et suivit ces nouvelles compagnes jusqu'à la cafétéria. La salle était divisée en plusieurs petites tables de quatre ou huit et. Elle prit un plateau et regarda le plat du jour. Un sauté de poulet avec légumes et pâtes, avec un gâteau forêt noire et boissons au choix. Angelika ne se fit pas prier et prit la nourriture et rejoignit ces amies. Elles parlèrent de tout et de rien pendant qu'Angelika mangeait en silence. Mais elle avait remarqué qu'à quelques tables plus loin, le garçon aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux rouges assit à côté d'elle en classe la regardait un peu trop intensément à son goût. Il était en compagnie de trois autres garçons de son âge. Tous de grandes tailles. L'un avait les cheveux longs, bruns, attachés en une tresse. Les deux autres avaient également les cheveux noirs, mais un avait des yeux dorés et des lunettes rectangulaires, l'autre les yeux rouges-oranges et un sourire de dément. Elle en fit part aux autres.

- Ah ouais, s'exclama Integra. Elle se retourna pour voir que c'était Sébastian qui louchait sa nouvelle amies. Ça m'étonne que ce soit LUI qui te fixe. D'ordinaire, aucune fille ne l'intéresse.

- Qui est-ce?, demanda Angelika. Tout ce que je sais de lui, c'est que je suis assise à côté de lui en classe.

- Sébastian Michaelis, répondit Rip. Il est l'idole de la quasi-totalité les filles de l'école. Et il s'est toujours lui qui écope le premier rôle masculin dans les pièces musicales de notre classe. Il est le meilleur de toute l'école. Mais on s'étonne qu'il fixe une fille, lui qui est d'ordinaire seul et froid avec tout le monde sauf les garçons de sa chambre. Et d'après ce que l'on sait, les seules filles à ne pas s'intéresser à lui sont assissent à la même table que toi.

- Mm…

Sébastian continuait à la regarder encore, encore…Angelika commençait à vraiment trouver ça achalant. Mais décida de l'ignorer. Espérant qu'elle tienne le coup.

Mais, en regardant encore Sébastian droit dans les yeux, Angelika se dit que ça ne serait pas du gâteau. Des yeux pareils pourraient faire fondre n'importe quelle demoiselle. Du moment qu'elle soit assez stupide pour ramper devant un bellâtre comme lui.

Décidée à ne pas flancher, elle détourna son regard d'un air solennel et recommença à manger.

À sa table, Sébastian fut déçu de voir la nouvelle l'ignorer royalement. Il avait espéré pouvoir capter son attention, ou au moins lui décrocher un sourire…mais non, niet!

Oh la poisse!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3.

L'emploi du temps d'Angelika était réparti entre les différents cours de l'école.

Quatre fois par semaine, elle suivait des leçons de chant. Trois fois d'instrument divers comme le violon, le piano, la guitare et la flûte. Et de une à deux fois de danse…de loin le cours qu'elle ce serait passé.

Et pour garder la forme, le personnel de l'école donnait aussi des cours d'éducation physique aux élèves. Ils offraient sois de la natation, de l'équitation, du tir à l'arc, de l'escrime, etc…

Au court des semaines suivantes, Angelika se lia d'amitié avec les filles de sa chambre. Chacune d'entre-elle avait un chapitre obscur qui avait un peu chamboulé leur vie, mais pas autant qu'Angelika.

Seras, dont le père était policier, était mort lors de son travail. Sa mère s'était fait tuer par des voleurs puis violé sous ces yeux.

La mère d'Integra était morte en lui donnant naissance et son père était décédé d'un cancer.

Les parents de Rip avait connu la mort durant une guerre.

Cela faisait maintenant un mois et demi qu'Angelika était à l'école et un mois et demi que son camarade Sébastian ne la quittait pas des yeux. Tentant même à quelques reprises de lui parler, de faire connaissance, mais sans grand succès. C'est amis avaient d'ailleurs bien remarqué son changement de comportement des dernières semaines.

Eux aussi étaient quatre dans leur chambre. Sébastian, son meilleur ami Alucard Nosferatu, Claude Faustus et Pip Bernadotte.

À la fin du repas, Sébastian, sans avoir lâcher Angelika, dut se résoudre à sortir de la cafétéria et à regagner son dortoir. Il était juste un peu déçu qu'elle ne l'ait pas regardé. Il était étonné, lui qui avait toutes les filles à ces genoux. Il n'ajouta rien et suivit ces camarades de chambres jusqu'à leur chambres. Arrivé à son lit, il s'y laissa tomber lourdement sur le dos.

- Okkk, soupira Alucard.

Il repoussa les jambes de Sébastian du lit et s'y assis. Sébastian ne broncha pas et ne fit aucuns commentaires.

- Sébastian, es-ce que tu vas continuer à ruminer encore longtemps comme ça, ou tu vas finir par en parler à ton meilleur ami?

- C'n'est pas de tes affaires Alucard, fiche-moi la paix!, répliqua-t-il en serrant son oreiller dans ces bras.

- Mmmh, t'as plus besoin de me le dire, mon vieux. J'ai deviné. T'as un problème de cœur.

Les trois derniers mots eurent un effet immédiat sur Sébastian qui se redressa d'un bond et fixa Alucard de ces yeux flamboyants.

- Heinnonmaisc'estpasvraidequoituparlestoi!, s'écria Sébastian d'une traite.

- Aaahhh, je le savais. T'es enfin tombé sous le charme d'une fille! Attend, ne dis rien je vais deviner qui c'est…mmm, Heinkel Wolfe?

- Gnon, grogna Sébastian en se laissant retomber.

- Euh…Yumie Tagaki?

- Non.

- La petite Helena?

- C'est pas ça.

- Angela?

- Tu chauffe même pas.

- Seras Victoria?

- Pfff.

- Rip Van Winkle?

- Bof.

- C'est tout de même pas Integra Hellsing, parce que sinon…!, s'énerva Alucard qui avait un faible pour elle.

- Mais j'en aie rien à faire de celle-là!

- Bon, j'aime mieux ça…

Et Alucard continua à énumérer toute les filles qu'il connaissait, en passant même par l'affreuse Joleen Blitz qui ressemblait plus à une grande armoire à glace qu'à une jeune fille.

- Bin là, j'ai passé à travers toutes les filles. Allez Sébastian, qui c'est…

- Alucard, intervint Pip. T'en a oublié une. Il y a aussi la nouvelle. Comment elle s'appelle déjà…

- Angelika Phantomhive, répondit Sébastian.

Les trois autres détournèrent alors la tête pour le fixer. Sébastian se rétracta un peu, gêné d'en avoir trop dit.

- Nooonnnn!, s'exclama Pip. T'as flashé sur Phantomhive! Mais ça me soulage en même temps. Ch't'aurais déjà péter la face si t'avais osé loucher ma Seras.

Bin oui, tous les garçons du dortoir avaient le quick sur une des filles du dortoir d'Angelika. Alucard, c'était Integra. Pip, Seras. Et Claude, Rip.

- Mais, dit Claude. Il t'en faudra de la volonté et de patience pour arriver à juste lui parler. Parce qu'elle, elle n'a pas l'air intéressée.

- Merci, c'est encourageant Claude, grogna Sébastian.

- T'en prie, c'est gratuit.

- Allleeeezzz, fait pas ta mauvaise tête, dit Pip. T'es déjà assis à côté d'elle en classe. Y'a de l'espoir.

- …Mouais…

Finalement, Sébastian décida de ne pas abandonner et de continuer à essayer.

. . .

Les jours suivants, Sébastian essaya encore de lui parler, mais comme les fois précédentes, Angelika ne fessait pas attention à lui.

Un mardi, après le cours de flûte traversière, Sébastian commença à en avoir marre d'être ignoré. Il prit donc la décision de lui parler à la sortie des cours.

Quand la cloche sonna, annonçant la fin des cours, Sébastian couru pour rejoindre Angelika qui sortait toujours la première de la classe.

- HÉ, Angelika attend-moi!

- Que me veux-tu?

- Juste te parler.

- Et pourquoi?

- Je voudrais savoir pourquoi tu ne veux justement pas me parler. T'aurais-je fais quelque chose qui te déplaise? Tout ce que je voudrais, c'est être ton ami.

Évidemment, c'est du pipo, mais il faut commencer quelque part.

- Si justement. Les regards que tu me jettes à la cafétéria et en classe m'énervent. Si tu pouvais juste arrêter. On dirait que tu t'apprête à me sauter dessus pour me bouffer.

- Oh excuses-moi. Je ne pensais pas mal.

- Mouais.

- Non, sincèrement, je suis navré.

- Bon…ok.

- Alors, amis?, demanda Sébastian en lui fessant un sourire éclatant et en lui tendant la main.

- …OK, répondit la jeune fille en la serrant, bien que gênée par le sourire de son interlocuteur.

- Super…Ah, au fait, je ne me suis pas très bien présenté. Sébastian Michaelis.

- Angelika Phantomhive, mais tu le savais déjà.

- Et oui. Tu viens, allons manger.

Sébastian lui retendit sa main, qu'Angelika lui prit après deux-trois secondes de réflexion.

Finalement, Angelika s'était énervé pour rien. Ce garçon ne paraissait pas bien méchant et semblait vraiment devenir son ami. En plus, il était vraiment très mignon…Hého, tranquille les hormones!

Oubliant ces idées fantasmiques, elle suivit Sébastian jusqu'à la cafétéria, ils se prirent chacun un plateau contenant le plat du jour, un rigatoni aux bœuf et un tiramisu aux framboises et allèrent rejoindre Integra, Seras, Rip, Claude, Pip et Alucard qui mangeaient tous à une table de huit.

- Salut la gang, les interpela Sébastian en s'asseyant à côté d'Alucard, suivit d'Angelika.

Alucard lança un clin d'œil à Sébastian qui voulait sûrement dire Bravo, t'as enfin réussi à l'approcher. Mais Sébastian fit comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu et se concentra plutôt sur le délicieux repas qui l'attendait.

Durant le repas, nos huit amis parlèrent et les garçons firent plus ample connaissance avec Angelika.

Ils aboutissaient à leurs tiramisus quand un message à l'intercom se fit entendre. C'était le directeur, M. Tanaka.

- _Chers élèves bonsoir. À l'occasion de la fête de Pâques, la classe élémentaire de musique de Mme. Hannah Anafeloz sera portée dans quelque temps à produire une pièce générale pour l'école. Le sujet est libre et sera décidé dans deux semaines, alors soyez originaux et créatifs. Bon souper à tous._

Angelika, Sébastian, Claude et Rip se regardèrent. Ils faisaient tous les quatre partit de la classe élémentaire de musique. Ils se demandaient bien que pourrait bien être le sujet. Mais ils n'en firent pas un cas et préférèrent le savoir en classe pour avoir la surprise.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4.

Les deux semaines suivantes furent très agréables pour Angelika et pour Sébastian. Ils apprirent à mieux se connaître et développèrent des sentiments cachés pour l'autre. Mais Angelika ne lui avait toujours pas dit que c'est parents étaient morts dans un incendie prévu d'avance.

Dans la classe de Mlle. Hannah, les étudiants avait longtemps discuté sur le choix de sujet pour leur spectacle, mais aucune idée assez bonne n'avait pointé le bout de son nez.

Un jour alors que la classe fessait des vocalises, un message qui aurait fait perdre les pédales à tout le monde ou presque les interrompit.

- _À l'attention de nos élèves et de notre personnel enseignant, j'ai une fâcheuse nouvelle à vous annoncer. Le compte en banque que nous avions à la Royal Bank of London vient d'être cambriolé. Il est vide…on a plus un rond quoi! Et l'école a de grosses chances de fermer ces portes si nous ne trouvons pas des sources de revenues fiables…_

Angelika rata un battement de cœur à l'entente du message. Elle ne voulait pas croire ça, elle ne pouvait croire qu'après seulement deux mois et des poussières elle devrait retourner à l'orphelinat.

- …_Mais l'archidiocèse de Londres nous a informé qu'il consentait à garder l'école ouvert au moins jusqu'à la fin du semestre. Ce qui aurait tombé juste après le spectacle que devait nous présenter la classe principale de Mlle Hannah. Navré pour les élèves impliqués. Bonne journée._

Il y eu d'abord un moment de silence (on vient de leur annoncer un mort ou quoi?!), puis des conversations fusèrent de toutes part. Hannah était trop chamboulée pour les arrêter. Claude, Rip, Sébastian et Angelika partagèrent la même.

- Non vous vous rendez compte?, s'exclama Claude.

- Je t'avoue qu'on a un peu de mal à y croire, répondit Rip.

- C'est nul, mais au moins on n'avait pas encore trouvé le sujet du spectacle…qu'est-ce que t'en pense Angelika?...Angelika?

Mais Angelika était trop occupée à grogner et à faire la gueule pour répondre. Elle ne revint parmi nous que quand Rip la secoua.

- Hein quoi?! On m'a parlé?

- Oh laisse tomber, soupira Sébastian.

- Désolée, c'est juste que je veux pas que l'école ferme.

- Une raison en particulier?, demanda Claude.

- Bin…je veux pas retourné dans mon orphelinat.

- QUOI! Tu vis dans un orphelinat!?, s'écria Sébastian en la prenant par les épaules pour la faire pivoter vers lui.

- Bin oui, je suis orpheline depuis six ans. Je vis depuis la mort de mes parents dans l'orphelinat sur la côte…

- ALORS oublie ça! Tu ne retourneras plus jamais dans cet établissement! J'en aie entendu parler figure-toi et comptes-toi chanceuse d'être encore ne vie ma chère!

- 'Comprends! On nous servait de la purée de navets et un bout de viande qui ressemblait à un morceau de tapis pour le souper. C'était nul que je ne pouvais pas toucher à la fortune familiale avant mes 18 ans pour pouvoir ficher le camp.

À ces dires, Rip et Claude firent une grimace. Sébastian s'imaginait parfaitement comment réagirait Angelika si elle devait revivre dans ce taudis. Il eut alors une idée.

- Mm, écoute Angelika, j'ai peut-être une solution pour toi. Moi aussi je viens d'une famille d'aristocrates. Mes parents sont le comte et la comtesse Noam et Alexandra Michaelis. Ils t'accueilleront chez nous, j'en suis certain.

- Quoi?

- Bin oui, si l'école doit vraiment fermé, au moins tu ne vivras plus dans un merdier.

En elle, Angelika était plutôt tentée de dire oui, mais là, soyons nous-même tout de même.

- Tu es sûr que ça ne dérangera pas tes parents d'accueillir une étrangère?

- Mais non, je vais leur envoyer une lettre pour leur demander.

- Bon…OK.

- Bien!

Sébastian avait été très incité à dire Super, mais gardons notre dignité.

. . .

Le lendemain en cours, M. Tanaka entra en trombe dans la classe, ses cheveux d'ordinaire si bien coiffés un peu de travers et le monocle pendant.

- Pour l'amour du ciel Tanaka, que ce passe-t-il?, s'exclama Hannah en le faisant s'assoir sur une chaise.

- Tous simplement un miracle, moi-même en l'apprenant j'avais de la difficulté à y croire. Ce que je m'apprête à vous révéler pourrait bien vous faire défaillir tous.

- Seigneur Msieur Tanaka c'est quoi votre miracle à la fin!, lança Rip les poings sur les hanches.

- Excuse-moi, mais c'est un tel évènement que j'en suis encore tout étourdit,…notre école est sauvée!

- HEIN! COMMENT ÇA?!, s'exclamèrent tous les autres.

- Le Vicomte de Druitt, Aleister Chamber, réputé pour être un fervent amateur d'art et d'opéra, a entendu parler de notre souci et nous à proposer de financer notre spectacle. Vous avez tous sûrement entendu parler que le Vicomte donne de temps en temps de son argent à des établissements dans le besoin. Quand l'archidiocèse l'a appris, ils ont pris la décision de permettre à l'école de demeurée ouverte si le spectacle est un succès.

Un tonnerre de joie se répandit à travers la classe. Les étudiants exprimaient leur bonheur. Et Angelika était tellement contente et soulagée qu'elle en sauta dans les bras de Sébastian. Quand elle se rendit compte de sa position, son visage vira cramoisi et elle leva les yeux vers Sébastian. Celui-ci écarquilla large les yeux et les planta dans ceux d'Angelika. Mais bizarrement, Angelika ne s'éloigna pas Sébastian.

Angelika sentait comme une bouffée de chaleur en elle. Tous ce qu'elle ressentait pour Sébastian émergeait en elle come un geyser.

Sébastian, lui, lui fit le plus beau sourire qu'il pouvait. Toutes les filles de la classe en dehors de Rip regardèrent Angelika furieusement.

- Mais c'est une excellente nouvelle M. Tanaka, s'exclama Mlle. Hannah. Pour fêter ça, vous avez quartier libre pour le reste de la journée. Mais je veux vous voir en forme demain afin que nous choisissions enfin un thème pour le spectacle. Car comme le dit l'autre, le spectacle doit continuer.

Sauf que le flot d'émotions avait réveillé un fléau en Angelika. Angelika se mise à tousser fortement. Des gouttes de sueurs lui perlaient du front. Tous se tournèrent vers elle. Les quintes de toux devinrent inquiétantes et Angelika s'évanouit. Sébastian eut juste le temps de la rattraper dans ces bras avant qu'elle n'atteigne le plancher.

- Oh bonté divine!, s'écria Tanaka…Euh Sébastian, veille s'il-te-plaît la mener à l'infirmerie.

Sébastian ne perdit pas de temps et sortie en trombe de la salle de classe. Rip les suivit.

À l'infirmerie, Sébastian posa Angelika sur un lit et se tourna vers Rip.

- Euh Rip…tu pourrais peut-être aller chercher des vêtements propres à Angelika dans votre dortoir.

- Je…oui, oui…bien sûr.

Et Rip partit.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle s'évanouissait. Et ça devenait de plus en plus sérieux.

Quand elle se réveilla, son regard se posa sur deux yeux d'un rouge flamboyant. Elle sentit avec soulagement qu'on ne lui avait pas enlever son cache-œil. Une main serrait tendrement la sienne.

- Sébastian…murmura Angelika.

- Fiou, tu es finalement réveillée, lui répondit Sébastian.

Il se redressa, prit un torchon propre sur la table, l'imbiba d'eau, l'essora et le passa sur le front d'Angelika. Celle-ci tenta de repousser sa main, mais elle pouvait à peine lever le petit doigt.

- Dis, je peux te poser une question?, lui demanda Sébastian.

- Mh…

- Pourquoi joues-tu la dure comme ça? On dirait que ça te plaît de te renfermer sur toi.

- Parce que mon univers est noir.

- Quoi! De quoi tu parles?

- Depuis l'incendie, je ne vois que les ténèbres. Mon existence est aussi infime qu'une feuille dans la cour. Je suis plongée dans la noirceur depuis que l'on m'a enlevé ce que j'avais de plus cher.

- Angelika…explique-moi je t'en prie. De quel incendie tu parles?

Ce fut à ce moment qu'Angelika avait été sur le bord de dire une connerie. Elle regarda Sébastian dans les yeux et eut un sentiment qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance.

- (Soupir) Bon écoute…je ne t'aie pas tout dit sur moi. Mes parents sont morts dans l'incendie orchestré de notre manoir. J'ai été la seule à survivre…et je suppose que tout le monde ici se demande ce qui se cache sous mon patch, non?

- Et bien…oui, il y en a beaucoup qui aimerait connaître le mystère.

- Bon…alors écoute bien, dit-elle d'un ton grave et sérieux. Il n'y a que toi au monde qui saura la vérité. Même le propriétaire de l'orphelinat ne le sait pas…Si je porte un patch c'est parce que…je suis borgne.

- Quoi!

Pour répondre à sa question, Angelika se redressa sur son lit, porta les mains à son nœud et le défi.

Sébastian eut un mouvement de surprise presque imperceptible face à la vue d'Angelika. L'orbite droite d'Angelika où il y aurait dû il y avoir un bel œil vert jade…était vide. Il n'y avait aucun globe oculaire, qu'une orbite vide dont le contour, bien qu'encore pourvus de longs cils fins et noirs, étaient consternés de minuscules cicatrices.

Mais étrangement, cela ne fit pas grand-chose à Sébastian.

- J'ai déjà vu pire, murmura-t-il à Angelika en lui caressant la joue.

La jeune fille fut un gênée par cet acte. Il y avait longtemps qu'on ne lui avait pas fait ce geste. Elle essaya de reculer pour échapper à sa prise, mais Sébastian la rapprocha encore plus en la prenant à deux mains et posa ces lèvres sur les siennes.

Angelika poussa un cri muet au contact. Il y avait raison. Le premier baiser d'une jeune fille était celui qu'elle se rappellerait toute sa vie. Par contre, elle fondit quand la langue de Sébastian toucha la sienne. Elle finit par répondre au baiser en entourant le cou de Sébastian de ces bras. Content, le jeune homme rallongea Angelika sur le lit et l'embrassa de plus belle.

Quand ils se séparèrent pour souffler un peu, Angelika passa ces doigts dans les cheveux sombres de Sébastian et lui chuchota tout bas.

- Ce sera pénible de garder le personnage maintenant.

Sébastian lui sourit et se repencha pour recapturer ces douces lèvres.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5.

Après une bonne nuit réparatrice à l'hosto, Angelika put reprendre ces cours le lendemain en plus ou moins bonne forme. La pensée d'avoir enfin une personne à qui se confier sans porter de jugement lui avait fait un bien fou et l'avait dispensé d'avoir eu ces habituels cauchemars sur le décès de ses parents la nuit dernière.

Au matin, Angelika alla prendre un bon petit déjeuner avec Seras, Rip, Integra, Sébastian, Alucard, Claude et Pip.

Quand elle arriva à la table avec son plateau d'omelette au jambon et son thé, ces amis la saluèrent d'un signe de la main et d'un sourire chaleureux.

- Bonjour Angelika, lui sourit Integra. Tu te sens mieux.

- Oui, pas de problèmes, lui assura la jeune fille.

Elle s'assit à côté de Sébastian et ils échangèrent un sourire amoureux. Les six autres le remarquèrent bien, mais ne dirent rien.

Une fois le petit déjeuner bien avancé, Seras rompit le silence.

- Hé Angelika!

- Mh!

- T'es sûrement pas au courant, ça été affiché et distribué cette nuit dans tous les dortoirs. À ce qui parait, les classes principales de danse et de musique et quelques professeurs feront également parties de la pièce.

- Ah ouais!

- Ouaip!, renchérit Pip. Maintenant, on est tous les huit dans le show.

Angelika se dit que ça pourrait être amusant…mais la suite des évènements ne pourrait pas autant lui faire plaisirs.

. . .

Après le petit déjeuner, Sébastian, Claude, Rip et Angelika durent se rendre à leurs cours de danse. Bien qu'Angelika détestait cordialement danser, elle était très douée et pouvait valser avec la grâce d'un cygne.

45 minutes suite du début du cours, M. Tanaka et un jeune homme blond aux yeux violet améthyste richement vêtu en host blanc entrèrent dans le studio. Le professeur de danse Luke Valentine, un homme très pointilleux sur la tenue et les performances fit arrêter ces élèves et se tourna vers les trois nouveaux arrivants.

- Que signifie cette interruption Tanaka!? Nous étions en plein dans le rythme.

- Mille excuses Valentine, mais M. le Vicomte que voici, répondit Tanaka en désignant le jeune homme blond, vient d'arriver à l'école et tenait à ce que je le fasse visiter. Je vous promets que nous nous ferons tout petits.

- Mh, mh!, marmonna Luke. Bien, faîtes dans ce cas. Allez, vous autres, éructa-t-il à sa classe, en position!

Les élèves ne se firent pas priez et se remirent en place pour le commencement.

Pendant que les jeunes dansaient sous la musique, le directeur et le Vicomte firent le tour du studio en les regardant faire.

- Nous sommes particulièrement fière de cette classe, dit Tanaka au Vicomte. Les jeunes que vous voyez sont nos meilleurs éléments et nous comptons beaucoup sur eux afin que notre spectacle soit d'un franc succès.

Mais le Vicomte n'écoutait qu'à moitié. Il avait les yeux braqués sur une des danseuses. Une jeune fille à l'abondante chevelure châtaines et aux yeux verts, dont un masqué par un cache-œil beige.

- Dites-moi Tanaka, qui est cette exceptionnelle beauté au deuxième rang avec l'œil de pirate?

- Angelika Phantomhive monsieur. Une élève qui est arrivée parmi nous il y un peu plus de deux mois.

- Angelika Phantomhive…

Le Vicomte de Druitt avait non seulement la réputation d'être un admirateur de talents artistiques et d'être généreux avec les entreprises dans le besoin, mais il n'en gardait pas moins d'être aussi un affreux coureur de jupons et il n'hésitait pas à y aller au chantage et aux menaces pour avoir la fille qu'il voulait. Et en voyant Angelika, il se dit que son aide pour empêcher l'école de fermé ne se fera pas gratuitement cette fois. Il obtiendra Angelika coûte que coûte. Et il se dit que cette école pourrait justement lui permettre de rester dans son sillage.

- Très bien. J'en aie assez vu Tanaka. Et je viens à l'instant de choisir les termes de notre contrat d'entente.

- Bien, vous pourrez tous me dire.

Au même moment où Tanaka finissait sa phrase, Luke s'écria.

- Bon bande de bras cassés, le cours est fini. Ouste! Tout le monde à la douche!

Les élèves repartirent chercher leurs sacs et s'empressèrent de fichez le camp avant que Luke ne leur balance d'autres injures.

Durant la pause entre la première et la deuxième période, Sébastian et Angelika décidèrent de se promener sur le campus de l'école. Ils s'arrêtèrent sous un arbre et commencèrent à s'embrasser.

En même temps, le Vicomte marchait sur le campus avec Tanaka et Mlle Hannah. Il venait de leur exposer ces conditions. Les deux professeurs furent scandalisés.

Quand ils passèrent près de l'arbre sous lequel étaient Sébastian et Angelika, Hannah les remarqua et poussa un petit cri. Ce qui réussit à les séparer.

- Pour l'amour de Dieu, Hannah, pourquoi avez-vous crié?!, s'exclama Tanaka.

- Il…il y avait une araignée, répondit Hannah avec un sourire faux.

- Ah bon.

- Puis-je savoir pourquoi notre belle Phantomhive était dans les bras d'un morveux?, demanda le Vicomte.

- Euh…bin…c'est-à-dire…essayèrent de se justifier Tanaka et Hannah.

- Nous étions en pleine répétion, lui répondit Sébastian qui avait tout entendu de leur conversation et s'avançait en direction du trio avec Angelika.

- HAH!, s'exclama le Vicomte. Me croyez-vous assez naïf pour avaler ça jeune homme? Sur le campus de l'école, sans les autres acteurs, et qui plus aie dans les bras d'une innocente jeune fille.

Angelika dut rassembler tout son self-control pour ne pas balancer dans la face du Vicomte son innocente.

- Et bien, cette scène ne demandait pas tout le monde, expliqua Sébastian.

- Ah tient, ça e fait penser, Tanaka…quelle est l'histoire?

- L'histoire, vous dites Vicomte?, demanda inquiet Tanaka.

- Bien sûr. À moins d'investir, il me faut connaître l'histoire, non.

- Euh oui…tout à fait…évidemment, alors voilà, c'est une histoire qui parle…histoire qui parle…de…de…

- Qui parle d'amour, compléta Sébastian.

Au dernier mot, tout le monde se tourna vers Sébastian. Les idées pour le spectacle venaient de fuser dans sa tête.

- D'amour, répéta dédaigneusement le Vicomte.

- Oui d'amour, confirma Sébastian. Et l'action se passa en Inde…Il y a une jeune fille. La plus belle qui soit (En disant sa phrase, Sébastian regarda Angelika amoureusement), qui est une des dames de compagnie d'un affreux Maharadja. Le royaume est tenu sous la coupe de cet immonde souverain…Et il y a un homme, celui qui surmonte tous les obstacles. Un simple servant dans le palais, mais musicien dans ces temps libre, un joueur de sitar. Il avait hérité d'un sitar magique qui a un pouvoir qui consiste à dire uniquement la vérité…

Un jour alors que le garçon nettoyait les vitres, il aperçoit la belle jeune fille en train de cueillir des fleurs dans les jardins. Et il tombe profondément amoureux d'elle. Mais voilà, le Maharadja était lui aussi attirée par elle, mais juste parce qu'il la trouvait belle.

Sébastian s'arrêta un moment dans son récit pour observer les réactions de ces opposants. Son directeur, son professeur et Angelika le regardaient avec étonnement. Le Vicomte, lui jeta un regard neutre, mais hautain.

- Euh oui, balbutia-t-il, et ensuite.

- Voilà, le jeune homme va voir la jeune fille et le lien se forme en eux. Alors, ils doivent cacher leur amour à l'ignoble Maharadja, car celui-ci veut garder la jeune fille pour lui seul…

- Et c'est le sitar qui les dénonce au Maharadja?, le coupa le Vicomte.

- Exactement, approuva Mlle. Hannah. Vas-y Sébastian continu.

- Très bien, alors le Maharadja, furieux et rendu dément par la jalousie va voir sa courtisane et la somme de laisser tomber son amant. Mais au final, ils réussissent à s'en tirer et à vivre leur amour pleinement.

Sébastian cessa de parler et il y eu un moment de silence. On pouvait presque entendre une mouche voler. Finalement, le Vicomte coupe le silence.

- Ça me plaît assez, dans les grandes lignes.

Tous ces opposants se sourirent.

- Bien, sourit Tanaka. Cher Vicomte, et si nous allions dans mon bureau nous occuper de la paperasse…Mlle. Hannah…

- Oui.

Et les trois aînés tournèrent les talons pour l'intérieur du bâtiment. Sébastian et Angelika s'échangèrent un regard, soupirèrent de soulagement et repartirent de leur bord, les mains dans les poches arrières de l'autre.

- Vraiment, dit Angelika, je me demande où tu es allé chercher tout ça.

- Je prends ce que j'ai sous la main je pense, répondit-il en lui caressant les cheveux.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6.

Dans le bureau de Tanaka.

- Le coût des costumes, des décors, de l'éclairage et des effets spéciaux demanderait une fantastique somme d'argent, dit le Vicomte. Je me propose pour le financement…

- Oh merci Vicomte, le coupa Tanaka.

- Laissez-moi finir M. Tanaka. Certes, je paierai les frais, mais cette aide ne se fera pas gratuitement.

Tanaka et Hannah étaient cloués sur leurs chaises et n'osaient ni l'un ni l'autre interrompre une nouvelle fois le noble blond. Ils se demandaient bien que pouvais bien quémander celui-ci.

- Mais en contrepartie, poursuivit le Vicomte, je solliciterai mademoiselle Angelika Phantomhive en exclusivité ainsi que les titres de propriété de cette école.

- Comment, s'exclama Hannah. Mais M. le Vicomte. Cette école ne nous appartient même pas. Et je doute qu'Angelika…

- Mlle. Hannah!, renchérit le Vicomte. Ne soyez pas sans savoir que vous pourriez être mise à la porte d'un jour à l'autre. Vous me donnerez donc ce que je désire!

- Sans aucun doute Vicomte, dit lentement Tanaka. Mais quand vous dites Angelika Phantomhive, vous voulez dire…

- Que je la veux à mon entière disposions et je pourrai en faire ce que bon me semble. Évidemment, je ne l'empêcherai pas de répéter pour le spectacle.

Hannah et Tanaka étaient complètement éberlués et bouche bée. Ils s'étaient attendus à tout, sauf à ça.

- Mais enfin, ce n'est qu'une enfant de seize ans…, tenta timidement Hannah.

- C'est mon dernier et unique prix, rugit le Vicomte en présentant un contrat déjà tout préparé sur le bureau.

Ces deux opposants échangèrent un regard inquiet. Comprenant qu'ils n'avaient gère le choix, Tanaka s'empara de sa plume.

. . .

Cinq minutes plus tard, une voix dépourvu d'assurance et légèrement tremblotante se fit entendre à l'intercom.

- Angelika Phantomhive et demandée au bureau de M. Tanaka immédiatement. Angelika Phantomhive et demandée au bureau de M. Tanaka immédiatement.

La concernée était présentement dans son dortoir à jouer au backgammon avec Integra quand elle entendit le message.

- Bon qu'est-ce qu'ils me veulent maintenant, marmonna-t-elle dans sa barbe inexistante.

. . .

- QUOI! ÊTES-VOUS CINGLÉS, ME PRENNEZ-VOUS POUR UNE TRAÎNÉE OU QUOI? EST-CE QUE VOUS VOUS RENDEZ SEULEMENT COMPTE DE SE QUE VOUS ME DEMANDER?!, s'écria Angelika après avoir entendu les explications de ces aînés.

Ceux-ci s'étaient parfaitement attendus à sa réaction. Ils avaient profité d'un moment où le Vicomte s'était absenté pour exposer ces exigences.

- Comprend-nous Angelika, dit Hannah. Nous aurions voulu que les choses se déroulent autrement, mais il ne nous a pas laissé le choix. Il peut dès lors tout faire s'écrouler en un claquement de doigt.

Angelika avait les poings tellement serrés de fureur qu'elle s'en fit saigner les paumes. Elle n'avait jamais entendu plus outrecuidant que les dires de Tanaka et d'Hannah. Dans sa tête, elle était bien tentée de répondre qu'ils pouvaient aller se faire voir, eux et leur Vicomte, mais son cœur lui décrétait de faire ce qui était en son pouvoir afin que l'école demeure ouverte et en un seul morceau. Elle sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux sous le poids du choix qui pourrait sauver ou condamner l'école à la démolition.

Alors, mettant son orgueil de côté, elle cligna des paupières pour chasser ces pleurs, avala sa salive, prit une grande inspiration et dit d'une voix clair, mais froide et sec.

- Bien…entendu.

Mais aucun ne savait qu'un jeune homme aux yeux carmin avait espionné toute leur conversation en serrant les poings.

. . .

Quand Angelika retourna à ces appartements, elle n'accorda pas un regard à ces amies qui la regardaient marcher vers son lit d'un pas lourd et s'y effondrer. Integra tenta de lui parler, de savoir ce qui la chagrinait, mais Angelika la repoussa en hurlant dans son oreiller.

- Va-t'en Integra! Laisse-moi tranquille!

Integra ne s'offusqua pas de son ton ferme et la laissa, rejoignant Rip et Seras qui n'osaient pas dire un mot.

. . .

De son côté, Sébastian s'était attendu à voir Angelika venir lui souhaiter bonne nuit avant d'aller elle-même se coucher comme à l'accoutumé, mais il fut surprit de ne pas la voir franchir le cadre de porte. Son intrigue atteignit d'ailleurs aussi ces amis.

- Allez Séb, vas te coucher, railla Pip. Il est tard et il faudra péter le feu demain pour les répétitions.

Sébastian consentit à arrêter de fixer la porte assit dans un des fauteuils et alla dormir, soucieux de ce que pouvait faire Angelika.

Alors que tous les autres garçons dormaient profondément (très profondément quand on constate les ronflements de Pip à déclencher une panne d'électricité, un raz-de-marée, un ouragan, une éruption volcanique, la Troisième Guerre Mondiale, un trou dans le continuum espace-temps et à réveiller un sourd), Sébastian était étendu dans son lit à penser à Angelika. Quelque chose avait changé dans sa vie quand elle était arrivée. Jamais il n'avait eu goût à quoi que soit, ignoré par des parents absorbés dans le travail et l'argent. Angelika avait dissipé le brouillard de son cœur. Il s'était douté que si elle avait répondu oui c'était parce qu'elle n'avait pas le choix et l'avenir de l'école se trouvait maintenant entre ses mains. Mais il espérait juste cette bluette avec le Vicomte ne se ferait jamais. Il le briguait vraiment de tout son être.

. . .

Angelika avait attendu que Rip, Integra et Seras se soient endormies pour sortir discrètement de la chambre et pleurer tout son soûl dans la salle de musique où elle noyait son chagrin dans une mélodie mélancolique au piano.

Elle trouvait la vie vraiment injuste. Au moment où elle rencontrait un gentil garçon qui ne la repoussait pas à cause de son orbite vide et qui l'aimait pour elle-même, voilà qu'on l'en privait par la venue d'un Narcisse des temps modernes.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à rentrer dans son dortoir, elle eut des difficultés respiratoires, son front se couvrit de sueur, elle toussa et finit même par cracher deux gouttes de sang. Elle essaya de reprendre une respiration normale en s'appuyant sur le mur, mais sa toux empira et elle finit par s'évanouir dans le couloir.

Elle ne s'était pas imaginer que pendant qu'elle vivait son premier amour avec Sébastian, une force plus dévastatrice que la jalousie, et plus puissant que l'amour avait commencé à prendre possession d'elle. Qu'elle se propageait petit à petit en elle.

À peine deux minutes plus tard, ce fut le chef d'orchestre, Randall qui la trouva inconsciente sur le sol.

Randall n'avait pas beaucoup d'affection pour la jeune Phantomhive. Il détestait son air hautain et fier, et il cherchait toujours un prétexte de lui clouer le bec, mais elle était si habile avec ces instruments et ces partitions qu'il n'en trouvait jamais. Le plus clair du temps, c'était elle qui la lui fermait. Mais d'un autre côté, il ne pouvait pas la laisser là non plus.

Il s'approcha de l'adolescente et lui secoua l'épaule pour la réveiller.

- Phantomhive! Réveille! Tu as une chambre pour dormir!

Mais voyant qu'elle n'ouvrait pas les yeux, il fronça un peu plus les sourcils et la secoua de plus belle.

- Hé, tu m'entends ou pas?! Phantomhive! Phantomhive!

Là il comprit qu'elle ne dormait pas et qu'elle ne fesait pas semblant de se foutre de lui. Il remarqua aussi qu'elle était humide, comme si elle avait beaucoup transpiré, ainsi que quelques traces de sang ici et là. Donc, il accouru au appartement de Tanaka qui ne se trouvait pas loin et cogna à la porte.

Tanaka, encore ensommeillé et vêtu d'une chemise de nuit à rayures vertes et jaunes et bonnet à pompon assorti ouvrit.

- M. Randall, il est minuit passé. Que faites-vous dehors à cette heure-ci?

- Je sais qu'il est tard M. Tanaka, mais j'ai une raison. Alors que je revenais d'aller prendre un verre d'eau que j'ai trouvé la petite Phantomhive évanouit dans le corridor.

- Encore, s'exclama le directeur.

Il sortit en trombe de sa chambre de style japonaise et couru aussi vite que possible rejoindre Angelika. Randall, un peu confus par le encore le suivit.

Après avoir vérifié son pouls et ces signes vitaux, Tanaka entreprit d'aller chercher Hannah et ils la transportèrent tous les trois à l'infirmerie. Ils appelèrent même un médecin quand Mme. Red, l'infirmière de l'école l'eu examiné sans pronostique.

Le médecin lui fit passer quelques test et quand il eut finit, les membres du personnels de l'école lui demandèrent les résultats. Ce fut avec la mine grave que celui-ci leur répondit.

- M. Tanaka, Mlle. Hannah, M. Randall, Mme. Red…mademoiselle Phantomhive est condamnée. Elle a la tuberculose.

- Comment?...N'y a-t'il rein que nous puisons faire pour la sauver?

- Navré, mais même avec la médecine moderne, il est impossible de guérir une tuberculose aussi avancée.

Sous la nouvelle, les deux femmes s'effondrèrent en pleurs. Les hommes baissèrent la tête.

- Elle se meure, murmura Tanaka.

Après quelques secondes de silence, Tanaka reprit un peu plus fort.

- Il ne faut pas qu'elle le sache. Ni elle, ni ces amis, ni les autres professeurs, ni le Vicomte. Et encore moins à Sébastian. Car je sais bien qu'ils sont amoureux l'un l'autre, ces deux jeunes-là. Il ne faut rien dire à personne.

Les trois autres hochèrent silencieusement la tête.

- Le spectacle doit continuer, renchérit Hannah.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7.

Le lendemain, Angelika se réveilla dans son lit. Elle ne souvenait pas qu'elle y fût retournée. Mais elle ne se posa pas de questions.

Quand elle essaya de se lever, ces jambes étaient aussi raides que des planches de bois et aussi fragiles que celles d'un jeune cerf. Elle avait aussi un arrière-goût amer dans la bouche et sa peau était collante.

Ce fut seulement quand Angelika eut revêtit son uniforme qu'elle se rendit compte que ces amies n'étaient pas dans la chambre. N'en fessant pas de cas, elle se rendit au réfectoire.

Angelika y trouva ces sept amis qui avaient déjà commencé leurs petits déjeuners. N'ayant pas très faim, elle ne prit qu'un muffin à l'orange. Elle salua brièvement les autres et s'assit en grignotant son muffin sans enthousiasme.

- Où te trouvais-tu hier soir?, lui demanda Sébastian.

Angelika ne leva même pas les yeux. Depuis qu'elle avait appris la nouvelle hier, elle trouvait difficile de regarder Sébastian dans les yeux. C'était tout ce qu'elle avait besoin pour massacrer encore plus sa vie.

- J'étais malade, répondit Angelika en inventant n'importe quoi.

- En tout cas, coupa Claude. On espère tous que tu te sens mieux car nous avons une journée chargée aujourd'hui. Sébastian à travailler jusqu'à tard hier soir pour préparer des débuts de scripts afin que nous ayons tous de quoi faire.

Angelika hocha lentement la tête.

Quand ils eurent tous finis de manger, ils déposèrent leurs plateaux et rejoignirent la grande salle de théâtre que l'école utilisait pour les répétitions et les présentations.

Elle était immense. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à une grande salle de spectacle d'un théâtre célèbre. Les rideaux étaient rouges et la scène en bois sombre, couleur sang de bœuf. Les quelques centaines de sièges étaient du même bois et rehaussés de rembourrage rouge foncé. De grands spots illuminaient la scène de tous les côtés. Un trou agrémenté de paravents de bois avait été aménagé dans le plancher pour y recevoir l'orchestre. C'est là qu'Alucard et Integra auraient leurs places. Tout autour des sièges, des loges construites dans les murs pouvait être louées.

Les coulisses avaient été installés pour y installer des fauteuils, des raques à vêtements, des coiffeuses et deux modestes salles de bain. On y avait même mit un petit frigo plein de bouteilles d'eau, de jus et de boissons énergisantes.

Quand le Vicomte, les profs concernés et les trois classes principales furent rassemblés dans la salle, Sébastian monta sur scène sous les gloussements des filles et commença à expliquer l'histoire de la pièce.

- …Voilà, ainsi se déroule le récit. Je vais à présent vous montrer la distribution des rôles que j'ai faite.

Sébastian alla chercher une feuille d'acétate et alluma le rétroprojecteur. Il y figurait dans une belle écriture.

Distribution des rôles principaux.

Le joueur de sitar - Claude Faustus.

La belle courtisane - Angelika Phantomhive.

Le Maharadja - Luke Valentine.

Le sitar magique - Seras Victoria.

…

- Hé Séb!, brailla Seras, pourquoi je devrais jouer le sitar?!

- Parce que tu es un nain, répondit Sébastian en éteignant le rétroprojecteur.

Les filles commencèrent à ricaner, mais un regard sévère et froid de Sébastian les firent se taire automatiquement, comme si elles obéissaient aux moindres de ces désirs en un coup d'œil.

Il fut ensuite convenu que Rip et Jan Valentine, le jeune frère de Luke, qui occupait les fonctions de prof de composition s'occuperaient ensemble, lors du spectacle, du son. Hannah se chargerait des effets spéciaux et les triplés, Thompson, Timber et Canterbury, enseignants en instruments de musique, de la lumière. Sébastian aurait pu avoir un des rôles principaux, mais il avait déjà assez à faire avec l'écriture des scripts.

Sébastian retourna à ces affaires et se mit à répartir les textes entre les premiers rôles. Pip, qui était le meilleur danseur après Sébastian se mit au travail avec les autres danseurs et commencèrent à créer les chorégraphies. De leur côté, les musiciens et Sébastian débutèrent l'écriture des partitions musicales et de la suite des textes. Les quatre rôles principaux s'assirent dans un coin et entreprirent d'apprendre leurs textes par cœur. Durant tout ça, le Vicomte se promenait à travers les différents groupes pour les regarder faire, mais il s'attardait surtout vers Angelika. Des fois, il passait si près d'elle que leurs bras se frôlaient et il humait à plein nez son parfum d'orchidée et de thé vert. Sébastian n'avait rien perdu des aller et venu du noble blond et pour la première fois, il sentait la jalousie et la haine le poignarder de plein fouet.

De temps à autre, Angelika levait le nez de son texte pour regarder Sébastian, et elle arrivait parfois à capter son regard. Elle essayait de lui offrir un sourire, mais elle n'arrivait à faire trembloter ces lèvres.

Après deux heures et demie de travail, les jeunes artistes quittèrent la salle. Le Vicomte choisit le moment où il ne restait presque plus de monde pour parler à Angelika.

- Mademoiselle Phantomhive, permettez-moi de me présenter, Vicomte Aleister Chamber de Druitt, dit-il en lui faisant un baisemain.

Angelika se retint de lui donner une gifle tellement elle était mal à l'aise.

- Enchantée de faire votre connaissance Vicomte, lâcha-t-elle.

- Tout le plaisir est pour moi, rajouta-t-il en gardant la main de la jeune fille dans les siennes. J'espère que ce spectacle sera d'un franc succès.

- Moi de même.

Angelika se tourna vers Sébastian qui rangeait les différents matériaux. Il lui fit un petit signe de tête pour lui dire de le rejoindre.

- Veillez m'excuser Vicomte, mais je suis attendue.

- Naturellement mademoiselle Phantomhive. Mais j'aimerais bien vous revoir prochainement.

Sébastian envoya un autre geste de tête.

- Bien entendu. Ce serait un plaisir.

Angelika récupéra sa main et partit rejoindre Sébastian qui la guida vers un lieu tranquille. Il l'emmena dans une des loges les plus hautes de la salle.

- Dis-moi la vérité Angelika, dit Sébastian quand il eut fermé et verrouiller la porte. J'ai tout entendu de ta conversation avec Tanaka et Hannah. Mais raconte-moi tous ce que tu sais.

Angelika sentait ces yeux se remplir à nouveau de larmes. Elle essaya de parler, mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Après que Sébastian eu caressé affectueusement ces mèches tombantes, elle put articuler.

- Je dois m'offrir au Vicomte le soir de la première.

Sébastian fut outré par les propos d'Angelika. Elle se mit alors à raconter tous les détails qu'elle savait par apport au contrat, les conditions et les conséquences du moindre désappointement du Vicomte. Jamais Sébastian n'avait entendu comportement plus dégradant, mais essayant de se montrer compatissant, il allait mettre un bras autour des épaules d'Angelika, quand celle-ci se jeta sur lui.

- Nous devons cesser de nous voir, chuchota-t-elle. Tanaka et Hannah sont déjà au courant. Et tôt ou tard, le Vicomte découvrira le pot aux roses. Et la jalousie finira par s'emparer de toi pour te consumer.

Sébastian s'écarta d'un coup sec et la regarda dans les yeux.

- Ne dit pas de bêtises. Ce n'est pas un Vicomte de mes deux qui va nous séparer parce qu'il en a le caprice! Je ne renoncerai pas à toi. Jamais, m'as-tu compris!?

- Oh Sébastian s'écria-t-elle en enfouissant son visage dans la chemise de Sébastian.

- Ne t'en fait pas mon cœur, nous continueront à nous voir sous le nez du Vicomte. Je ne me montrerai pas jaloux. C'est une promesse.

Ils passèrent quelques minutes enlacés dans le silence, quand Sébastian le rompit.

- J'écrierai une chanson, et on la mettra dans le spectacle…

- Mais les choses ne seront plus aussi simple maintenant, le coupa Angelika.

Elle se leva et alla s'accoter au rebord de la loge. Sébastian vint le rejoindre et lui enlaça tendrement la taille. Il lui chanta doucement à l'oreille.

- _Come what may__…_

- Quoi qu'il arrive, murmura Angelika.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8.

Et c'est ainsi que se déroula les cinq premières semaines de répétions. Sébastian, Alucard et Pip avaient fini de composer les textes, la musique et les danses.

Tous les jeunes artistes travaillaient très dur, même Pip qui était connu pour être un gros flemmard. Ce qui fait que d'ici une semaine ou deux, ils tout le monde devrait être prêts pour la première. Mais Angelika commençait à appréhender ce moment avec anxiété.

Le Vicomte tentait souvent d'approcher Angelika et de l'inviter à une soirée en tête-à-tête, mais il était devenus courant, naturel et facile pour Sébastian et Angelika d'inventer des raisons parfaitement légitime pour y échapper.

Mais Integra, Alucard, Pip, Rip, Seras et Claude commençaient à se douter que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond autour de Sébastian et d'Angelika. Et ça les inquiétait pas mal.

. . .

- Excuses-moi Angelika, l'appela Sébastian.

Celle-ci était en train de réviser son texte, le Vicomte à trois pas derrière elle. Quand elle entendit Sébastian, elle leva le menton et le regarda dans les yeux.

- Oui?

- Je n'aie pas tout à fait finit de compléter la scène spéciale des amants et je me suis dit que nous pourrions peut-être y travailler ce soir.

- Mais enfin, ma douce enfant, coupa le Vicomte. Je nous aie organisé un dîner ce soir au Amethyst Moon. (Un hôtel chic de style gothique de l'autre bord de la rue, propriété du Vicomte)

- Tant pis, soupira Sébastian. Une autre fois alors.

Comprenant le message, Angelika dit.

- Es-tu fou! La scène spéciale où les amants se retrouve est la plus important. Nous y travaillerons jusqu'à ce que je sois complètement satisfaite du résultat.

- Mais…, tenta le noble blond.

- Vicomte, coupa Angelika, excusez-moi.

Elle tourna les talons et s'en fut. Sébastian le salua d'un hochement de tête et la rejoignit. Le Vicomte les regarda s'éloigner furieux. Il alla donc retrouver Tanaka qui regardait les danseurs répéter. Il le héla d'une secousse à l'épaule.

- Mon cher Vicomte, s'exclama le vieil homme. Tout se passe bien, non?

- Bien? Son affection se fait attendre!

- Quoi? Qui?

- Mademoiselle Phantomhive! Je sais qu'elle prend son rôle au sérieux, mais elle ne quitte plus ce sale gamin!...Voilà deux options. Soit elle me rejoint se soir…ou je me retire de cette affaire et vous vire tous. Compris?!

Tout en écoutant, il tourna légèrement et discrètement les yeux vers la loge #4 et y vit Angelika et Sébastian qui s'embrassait passionnément. Mais par chance, le Vicomte ne le vit pas.

- Très bien, rétorqua vivement le directeur. Je vais parler à Angelika et elle vous rejoindra quand vous voudrez.

- Bien. Alors au Amethyst Moon à 19h.

Et le Vicomte parti. Tanaka soupira sur son siège. Décidément, ce n'était pas sa tasse de thé le chantage.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il croisa Hannah qui rangeait des costumes. Il l'aborda.

- M. Tanaka! Qui a-t-il?

- Allez parler à Angelika. Dites-lui qu'elle est attendue par la Vicomte à l'hôtel dans face à 19h. Vite!

Sans avoir eu le temps de demander des explications. Tanaka s'en alla. Au même moment, Angelika et Sébastian descendaient des loges en ricanant. Hannah comprit tout en un clin d'œil. Les deux adolescents cachaient leur amour au Vicomte. Une fois qu'ils se furent séparés. Hannah intercepta Angelika par le bras.

- Viens avec moi!

N'y comprenant rien, elle suivit Hannah jusqu'aux coulisses.

- Es-tu démente?! Le Vicomte détient la licence de l'école! Il peut tout détruire! Et tu fricote avec Sébastian alors que tu sais que le Vicomte n'est pas loin!

- Mais…murmura Angelika, ce n'est qu'une passade…rien de sérieux.

- Quoi qu'il en soit…tu es attendue au Amethyst Moon à 19h…Viens, vas t'habiller.

Hannah entraîna Angelika au vestiaire et lui tendit une robe longue taille-basse verte à bretelles mi-lasagne et une paires de chaussures simple, puis elle la laissa s'habiller.

Angelika resta plantée sur place. Durant les cinq dernières semaines, elle avait réussi plus ou moins à reprendre un faciès normal, même à paraître intéressée par le Vicomte en lui décrochant des sourires…mais maintenant, tout son univers venait de basculer d'un coup.

Elle se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil et sanglota silencieusement. Il était 18h10.

Elle resta là quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que ces sept amis rentrent dans les coulisses.

- Hé Angelika! T'es là?!, tonna Claude.

- On t'attendait pour aller man…commença Rip. Mais qu'as-tu?

Tous les sept le remarquèrent maintenant. Leur amie pleurait. Et ce qui était rare. Ce fut Sébastian qui arriva le premier auprès d'elle et lui enlaça les épaules.

- Raconte tout mon cœur, lui chuchota-t-il.

Angelika essuya ces larmes avec le mouchoir que lui tendait Rip, elle reprit une respiration normale et commença à tout confesser à ces amis si précieux à ces yeux (ou plutôt, à son œil) le poids que le Vicomte fesait peser sur l'école et sur elle en particulier.

-…Et maintenant j'ai rendez-vous avec lui au Amethyst Moon à 19h. Et si je ne réponds pas à ces demandes, on se retrouve tous dehors.

Alucard, Pip et Claude écarquillèrent les yeux sous la surprise. Seras, Integra et Rip plaquèrent leurs mains sur leurs bouches.

- C'est épouvantable Angelika!, s'exclama Seras. Comment peut-on faire une chose pareille?! Ça revient à te considérer comme une propriété!

Angelika ne répondit pas et se contenta de regarder l'horloge présente dans la pièce d'un air blasé. Elle affichait 18h34.

- Il faut que je me prépare, dit-elle d'un ton bas. Il m'attend et me monter tardive ne ferait qu'aggraver les choses.

Dans le silence, les sept amis entreprirent de sortir, se rendant compte de l'importance du rôle qu'Angelika allait jouer sur l'avenir de l'école et que tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, était d'aller manger et d'attendre.

Seul Sébastian s'attarda.

- Couche pas avec cet homme je t'en prie, murmura-t-il, presque larmoyant en serrant la main d'Angelika dans la sienne contre sa bouche. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais…

- Tu m'as promis Sébastian…Tu m'as promis de ne pas te montrer jaloux, coupa-t-elle en collant sa joue contre celle de Sébastian.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes, puis Angelika dit.

- Tout ira bien…crois-moi…File…il ne faut pas que je perde une minute…va-t'en.

- Non…

Angelika du insister. Elle lui donna un ultime baiser et Sébastian consentit à partir. Tout en marchant vers la porte, Sébastian ralentit pour garder la main de celle qu'il aime dans la sienne plus longtemps jusqu'à ce qu'il doive la lâcher.

De l'autre côté de la porte, Sébastian surprit Alucard qui l'attendait.

- Aller…crache le morceau Sébastian. Dit-moi ce que tu penses. Ce que tu ressens pour Angelika.

Sébastian dévisagea Alucard droit dans les yeux. Leurs regards sanguins se défièrent. Sébastian finit par craquer et mena Alucard jusqu'à un coin tranquille pour lui parler.

- Tu as deviné…je l'aime…à en crever. Et la voir rejoindre cet imbécile manipulateur et égoïste me rend malade.

Dès que Sébastian eut finit sa phrase, il rebroussa chemin et s'éloigna.

Alucard le regarda partir. Il comprenait parfaitement ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. Ça aurait été la même chose pour lui si le Vicomte s'en était pris à Integra. Jalousie rend dément. Il se dit qu'il n'allait pas laisser son meilleur ami broyé du noir dans l'espérance du retour d'Angelika saine. Il savait que le Vicomte en profiterait pendant qu'il n'y a personne aux alentour.

Il devait agir. Il devait la lui ramener. Au nom de leur amitié.

En effet, Alucard et Sébastian se connaissaient depuis leurs enfances. Et un lien de fraternité s'était fait en eux.

Alucard devait ramener Angelika à Sébastian, lui qui avait été si seul pendant si longtemps, avant que leur amour de parte en fumée.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9.

Le Amethyst Moon était un hôtel cinq étoiles de style gothique un peu en forme de château de pierres noires Chaque chambre disposaient d'un balcon, d'une salle de bain, d'une télévision à écran plat. Tous les meubles étaient de couleurs sombres. Un grand salon près de la réception avait été aménagé d'un foyer, de grands canapés et d'un mini bar.

Quand Angelika, vêtue de la robe et des chaussures, et les cheveux remontés en un chignon où des mèches tombaient et un cache-œil noir sur son orbite vide, arriva devant l'hôtel, elle avait de la misère à avaler sa salive et ces jambes tremblaient. Elle regarda Big Ben que l'on pouvait voir au loin. Il montrait 18h51. Elle soupira, mais rassemblant sa force de volonté, elle se força à avancer vers l'hôtel.

Elle n'eut aucun besoin de donner son nom à la réception qu'un valet vêtu de blanc la guida vers le salon privé du Vicomte au cinquième étage. Il voyait clairement que c'était un salon privé, une plaque de marbre avait été placardée sur la porte où était écrit Privé. Il occupait une tour immense à lui tout seul. Plus grand que les autres salons, il devait faire l'aire d'une maison et d'une grande cour. Le sol était en plaque de céramiques blanches et noires. Les murs étaient peints en onyx et de nombreux tableaux représentant des scènes d'amour tragiques ou sanglantes reposaient dessus. La seule source de lumière provenait des centaines de bougies brûlant dans leurs bougeoirs. L'accès au balcon était donné par une fenêtre dont les montures étaient un fer forgé en roseraies. Les autres meubles étaient un grand lit à édredon et oreillers indigo brodés de roses en laine noires recouvert de pétales et de plumes noires, un bar, un jacuzzi et une grande armoire. Une grande table avait été dressée pour le dîner, garnie de bouquets de roses blanches, de chandeliers d'argent et de couverts étincelants.

Alors qu'Angelika promenait son regard dans la pièce, le Vicomte sortait d'une arrière pièce habillée d'une veste de cuir, d'un pantalon moulant noire et chaussures assorties. Il souriait sensuellement et tenait une rose vertes entre ces dents.

- Mademoiselle Phantomhive…quelle ponctualité, mon petit rouge-gorge, murmura-t-il d'une voix suave.

- Je ne vous aie pas trop fait attendre j'espère, Vicomte.

- Pas le moins du monde…Venez ma chère, j'ai fait préparer un somptueux repas à votre intention.

Il avança d'un pas voluptueux, lui prie la main et la mena à la table où il lui tira une chaise rembourrée.

Une fois assise, le Vicomte se pencha sur elle et lui mit la rose verte dans les cheveux à la base de son chignon.

- Vous êtes aussi belle qu'une émeraude resplendissante mon rouge-gorge.

Il se redressa lentement en lui effleurant la mâchoire du bout des doigts et claqua des doigts aussitôt. Tout de suite, cinq valets habillés de blancs entrèrent dans le salon, chacun portant un met. Ils les posèrent sur la table et le premier à le faire énuméra les plats.

- Pour le dîner de monsieur et de mademoiselle…Rosette de Saumon de l'Atlantique fumé doux, cuisses de canard confite à l'aigre-douce, riz au jasmin et gâteau mousse aux deux chocolat et crème. Et pour accommoder votre repas, un vin Château du Cèdre.

Les valets servirent le Vicomte et Angelika, s'inclinèrent et partirent.

Donc, ils mangèrent, puis quand ils furent arrivés au dessert, le Vicomte se leva se planta à côté d'Angelika.

- Venez avec moi mon petit rouge-gorge, j'ai quelque chose pour vous.

Curieuse, mais septique, elle suivit le noble blond jusqu'à une petite table où était posé un coffret. Il l'ouvrit délicatement et Angelika écarquilla les yeux. Il y avait un collier d'or blanc où pendaient des roses à monture similaires, mais enjolivées d'émeraudes. Le Vicomte le prit et le passa au cou d'Angelika.

- Considérez ceci comme un cadeau du Maharadja à sa courtisane.

Il lui prit la main et l'emmena sur le balcon. La lune était claire et bien ronde.

Pendant un instant, elle crut voir quelque chose bouger dans l'arbre d'en face…puis finalement, elle se dit que ça ne devait être qu'un oiseau ou un écureuil.

Angelika posa ces mains sur le rebord et ce qu'elle vit fit plus mal qu'un coup de couteau dans le cœur.

. . .

Dès que Sébastian avait quitté Alucard, il était allé se changer pour mettre quelque chose de plus confortable que son uniforme, soit un une chemise, pantalon, foulard lousse et manteau long ouvert. Il ne pouvait aller dîner car son estomac était trop noué et il aurait été incapable d'avaler quoi que ce soit.

Il sortit se promener dans la rue, se fichant complètement de l'interdiction de quitter la propriété. Il marcha lentement en chantant ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

- _His eye upon your face._

_His hand upon your hand._

_His lips caress your skin._

_It's more than I can stand._

_Why does my heart cry?_

_Feelings I can't fight._

_You're free to leave me,_

_But just don't deceive me._

_And please believe me_

_When I say I love you._

Sébastian s'arrêta directement sous le balcon du salon principal. Il eut un bruissement de feuille au-dessus de lui dans l'arbre, mais il s'en moqua. Ce qu'il vit lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux et la jalousie et la haine au cœur.

. . .

- _Come what may__…_chanta presque silencieusement Angelika envoyant Sébastian sous la fenêtre. Elle eut un frisson, elle sentait le Vicomte commencer à lui donner des baisers dans le cou et à lui caresser le bras.

Angelika et Sébastian se regardèrent droit dans les yeux et à un instant, le jeune homme ne peut soutenir son regard plus longtemps.

- Non…soupira Angelika.

Le Vicomte releva brusquement la tête

- Non?

Il regarda par-delà le rebord du balcon et aperçut Sébastian qui fixait le sol.

- Oh je vois…c'est votre insupportable joueur de sitar magique.

Angelika tourna immédiatement les talons et retourna dans le salon.

. . .

Sébastian fesait de même pour son dortoir dans l'intention de mettre enfin au point la chanson secret des amants pour le spectacle. De graver à l'encre son amour pour Angelika (même si elle serait chantée par un autre), de coucher sur le papier la profondeur de ces sentiments.

- _Why does my heart cry?_

_Feelings I can't fight._

_You're free to leave me,_

_But just don't deceive me._

_And please believe me_

_When I say I…love…youuuu._

. . .

Le Vicomte la rejoignit et ferma brutalement la porte vitrée.

- Vicomte…murmura Angelika en lui faisant face.

- SILENCE!, rugit le noble en lui prenant les poignets.

La prise était si forte qu'Angelika en perdit pied et se retrouva à ces genoux en poussant un cri.

- Vous m'avez…berné…Pas une seconde…vous ne m'avez aimé!

Et d'un geste imprévisible, il arracha le collier du cou de la jeune fille. Celui-ci vola en éclat sous le choc et les morceaux de métal et de pierres roulèrent sur le sol. Dès cet instant, Angelika prit vraiment peur et tenta de s'enfuir, mais le Vicomte la rattrapa et décida de la faire sienne tout de suite.

Il lui emprisonna les poignets dans une de ces mains, et de l'autre, il commença à la faire glisser sur le torse d'Angelika. Celle-ci se mit à sangloter. Elle essayait de se sauver, mais en vain.

Tout en la maintenant contre lui, le Vicomte attrapa un couteau et déchira d'un coup sec le dos de la robe d'Angelika et d'un geste vif, il la fit descendre le long de son corps. Angelika se retrouver en sous-vêtements.

Angelika n'eut pas le temps de riposter et de gifler le Vicomte qu'elle fut poussée sur le lit. Son chignon se défit à moitié sous l'impact. Elle reculait le plus qu'elle pouvait pendant que ce dernier enlevait sa veste et déboutonnait son pantalon de cuir.

Alors qu'elle atteignait la tête de lit et que le Vicomte grimpait dessus, le pantalon en dessous des fesses, dévoilant un string de cuir noir (légèrement trop tendu), celui-ci tomba tête première sur le lit, inconscient.

Angelika releva son œil vert pour croiser ceux rouges d'Alucard. Ce dernier haletait comme s'il avait couru de milles et transpirait fortement, il tenait à deux mains une statuette en marbre brisée qui aurait dû symboliser anciennement une réplique de l'Extase de Sainte Thérèse.

- Alucard, mais qu'est-ce que…, commença Angelika encore un peu sous le choc.

- Pas le temps, la coupa le jeune homme. On ferait bien de ficher le camp avant qu'il ne se réveille.

La jeune fille jeta un coup d'œil et vit qu'une plaie sanglante était apparue sur l'arrière de la tête du noble blond, tachant ces cheveux d'or de vermillon.

Alucard aida son amie à se remettre debout et la conduisit vers l'extérieur.

- Viens…je te reconduis auprès de Sébastian.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10.

Flash-Back.

_Après le départ de son meilleur ami, Alucard décida d'aller voir comment se déroulerait les choses au Amethyst Moon. Il avait marché jusqu'à l'entrés principal de l'hôtel et même de loin, il avait vu que l'hôtel était solidement gardé. Mais Alucard ne s'en fesait pas pour ça, il avait plus d'un tour dans son sac._

_Il avança à pas de loup jusqu'aux arbres qui entouraient le bâtiment sans se faire voir des gardes et amorça une escalade de l'édifice. Il grimpa en haut de l'arbre le plus proche de la façade. En chemin, il vit une légère lueur émaner de la plus haute tour. Alucard devina qu'Angelika et son geôlier devaient se trouver à l'intérieur. Ne perdant pas de temps, il reprit sa varappe. Un coup de chance que les branches montaient assez haut et assez près du balcon de la tour pour permettre à Alucard d'y accéder._

_À la suite d'une montée épuisante, le jeune homme atteignit enfin le balcon. Mais soudainement, il dut s'arrêter net, car Angelika et le Vicomte venait de sortir par la grande porte de verre. Paniqué, il ne fit plus aucun mouvement. Durant un instant, il crut avoir été repéré, mais non._

_Avec horreur, il vit le Vicomte commencer à la caresse…et pour combler la situation, Sébastian était juste en dessous, mais ne semblait ne pas l'avoir remarqué. Il vit ces deux amis se regarder et Angelika finit par rentrer dans le salon, Sébastian rebroussa chemin et le Vicomte suivit._

_Il acheva de gravir les branches Et ce qu'Alucard vit dans la fenêtre lui fit signe qu'il fallait à agir dès maintenant. Il se précipita à l'intérieur du salon, prit la première chose qui lui tomba sous la main et assomma le Vicomte au moment où celui-ci allait violer Angelika._

_- Viens…je te reconduis auprès de Sébastian._

Fin Flash-Back.

Alucard aurait voulu pouvoir remettre sa robe à son amie, mais celle-ci gisait en lambeau sur le plancher. Il enleva donc son cardigan beige d'uniforme et le passa aux épaules d'Angelika. Heureusement celui-ci était assez grand pour la couvrir à la mi-cuisse.

Ensemble, ils dévalèrent les marches de l'hôtel, sortirent en trombe et coururent rejoindre le dortoir d'Alucard où il savait qu'ils trouveraient Sébastian à ruminer dans ces pensées.

Alucard allait ouvrit la porte, mais Angelika le devança. Elle poussa la porte et elle croise les prunelles carmin de Sébastian.

Celui-ci venait de mettre le dernier point à sa chanson secrète des amants qu'il avait baptisé _Come What May_. Quand il la vit, il lâcha son stylo et se leva brusquement. Il n'eut pas le temps de prononcer un mot qu'Angelika se jeta dans ces bras. Le cardigan d'Alucard tomba en chemin. Elle se mit à pleurer pour de bon. Elle dit d'une vois désespérée.

- Sébastian je n'ai pas pu le faire!...Tout est devenu clair et je ne voulais plus mentir…Le Vicomte a tout découvert…il sait tout…Oh Sébastian je t'aime si fort…Je n'en peux plus…tous ces mensonges…Pardonne-moi! Je t'aime tant!...Je n'ai pas pu…

- Calme-toi, murmura Sébastian en la serrant contre lui. C'est finit maintenant. Tu n'auras plus à faire semblant. Nous partirons ce soir.

Angelika releva la tête surprise.

- Partir?...Et notre spectacle?

- On s'en tape! Le spectacle peut aller se faire voir…Nous sommes ensemble et c'est tout ce qui compte.

- …Oui…ensemble.

Et ils s'embrassèrent avec passion, ignorant Alucard qui attendait assit sur son lit.

Quand ils mirent fin à leur étreinte, Sébastian prit le visage de sa bien-aimée en coupe et lui susurra doucement.

- Va faire ton sac mon ange. Je t'attendrai ici et nous filerons ensemble.

. . .

Le Vicomte se réveilla la tête douloureuse. Il trottina jusqu'au téléphone et appela à l'école. Ce fut Hannah qui répondit

- Mlle. Hannah Anafeloz, j'écoute.

- Mlle. Hannah, venez immédiatement à l'hôtel devant l'école. J'ai à vous parler.

Et il raccrocha vivement. Au ton qu'il arborait, Hannah comprit qu'il était dans une colère noire. Ne voulant pas le contrarier davantage, elle enfila son manteau en vitesse et se hâta de le retrouver.

Dans le salon, elle vit le Vicomte en train de se faire soigner sa blessure à la tête. Elle attendit en silence qu'il consente à parler. Un fois le bandage attaché, il encra ces yeux améthyste dans ceux océan d'Hannah et dit d'une voix tremblante de rage.

- C'est mon dernier avertissement! Si elle ne se donne pas à moi, votre école tombe en cendre…Cet ordure de Michaelis l'a séduit de belle paroles! Je veux la récupérer! Et vous lui ferrez clairement comprendre que si elle me résiste encore longtemps…son précieux amant sera…tué.

Hannah failli faire un arrêt cardiaque quand elle entendit la menace du Vicomte.

- Tu…Tué?

Le Vicomte garda le silence pour faire accentuer le suspense et répondit d'un ton plus calme.

- Oui…tué.

. . .

Angelika était en train de remplir son sac de sport de ces effets, profitant du fait que tous étaient au réfectoire, quand elle vit soudainement le reflet d'Hannah dans la glace de sa chambre. (Évidemment, elle avait déjà enfilé du linge.) Elle eut un sursaut et elle se tourna pour lui faire face, tentant de montrer un visage impassible.

- Pardonne mon intrusion Angelika, dit lentement Hannah.

La concernée de répondit rien et se précipité sur sa petite commode, poussant Hannah au passage pour y prendre quelques affaires.

- Angelika…

- Je n'aie plus besoin de vous, la coupa-t-elle fortement….Depuis la mort de mes parents, j'ai toujours cru qu'il n'existait plus le moindre espoir de me faire recouvrer la lumière…que je n'étais qu'une ombre qui marchait, parlait, dormait…que personne ne pourrait m'aimer à cause de ma blessure…mais Sébastian m'aime lui…Essayez de comprendre, il m'aime…il est fou de moi!

- Mais de quelle blessure parles-tu?

Angelika se rendit compte qu'elle venait de se lancer sur la corde raide…mais au fond, pourquoi en avoir honte? Ce n'était pas comme si elle l'avait choisi. Sentant son assurance remontée, elle regarda Hannah droit dans les yeux et enleva d'un coup sec son bandeau beige habituel qui lui couvrait l'œil droit et tint sa paupière ouverte. Hannah eut un mouvement de recul face à l'orbite vide. Ce fut à ce moment seulement qu'Angelika apprécia le Vicomte de ne pas avoir cherché d'examiner sous le patch.

- Vous voyez, lâcha sèchement Angelika. Sébastian s'en fiche que je sois infirme. Et plus rien désormais n'a de valeur. Nous partons loin…loin du Royal College of Music…et très loin de cet ignoble Vicomte.

Angelika zippa la fermeture de son sac et en passa la courroie sur son épaule.

Hannah eut un pincement au cœur, en voyant cette jeune fille déterminée à vivre sa vie avec l'homme qu'elle aime…mais qui n'aurait pas très loin. Ne pourrait pas réaliser son rêve de cantatrice. Ne pourrait sûrement même pas fonder une famille.

Hannah savait qu'elle lui ferait un choc, mais elle se devait de lui révéler la vérité. Elle savait qu'elle regretterait ce geste, mais elle n'avait pas d'autre alternative.

Juste avant qu'Angelika ne franchisses la porte

- Tu te meures Angelika…Tu es condamnée.

Angelika s'arrêta net au milieu d'un pas et s'appuya sur le cadre de porte pour ne pas tomber. Elle ne voulait le croire…elle ne pouvait le croire.

- Mensonges…vous dîtes n'importe quoi!

- Non mon enfant, c'est la réalité. Le médecin nous la dit. Tu es atteinte de la tuberculose.

Angelika comprit dans la seconde que c'était la vérité. Tout lui revint en mémoire: ces quintes de toux, ces transpirations, ces évanouissements…elle se mourrait…

- Est-ce que beaucoup de…

- Non. Presque personne n'est au courant en dehors de moi, M. Tanaka, Mme. Red et le médecin.

Hannah attendit quelques secondes le temps qu'Angelika digère, puis elle dit.

- Le Vicomte est fou et dément de jalousie…et à moins de baiser avec lui…il fera tuer Sébastian.

Là, Angelika ne put garder son cri muet d'horreur. Non! Pas lui! Pas Sébastian! N'importe qui, mais pas son bien-aimé! Angelika serra des dents et des paupières pour éviter de crier au désespoir. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas le droit à une vie normale. D'avoir des parents, des tas d'amis, d'aller à l'école comme tout le monde sans se faire courtiser pour ensuite se faire violer et un petit ami qu'elle pourrait conserver. Maintenant qu'elle se savait inguérissable, elle savait que jamais elle ne pourrait demeurer avec Sébastian.

Angelika aurait voulu hurler et s'arracher les cheveux et le cœur, mais elle tenta de refouler sa désespérance et dit d'une voix qu'elle aurait voulue plus assurée.

- S'il pense nous terrifier en nous intimidant, il se fourre le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude.

- Il a beaucoup d'emprise et d'autorité, tu sais qu'il en est capable.

Angelika perdit route confiance et se laissa tomber sur l'un des fauteuils de la chambre. Que pouvait-elle bien faire? En aucun cas elle ne souhaiterait que Sébastian se fasse tuer! Elle était coincée dans un horrible dilemme.

Hannah la coupa dans ces pensées noires et obscures.

- Tu peux le sauver Angelika. Dit-lui que tu ne l'as jamais aimé.

Angelika releva la tête d'un coup.

- Quoi! Vous rendez-vous uniquement compte de ce que vous me demandé?! Jamais, au grand jamais je ne ferais une telle chose!

- Tu le sais mieux que quiconque que c'est le seul moyen de le sauver. Fais-lui mal! Mets-le à l'abri du danger. Tu es une excellente actrice, je le sais. Tu peux le convaincre que tu ne l'as jamais aimé…Nous n'avons jamais le choix en ce monde…le spectacle doit continuer.

Et Hannah abandonna Angelika seule…la laissa sans aucun autre choix.

- _Come What May__…_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11.

Sébastian attendait Angelika depuis un bon vingt minutes maintenant. Que pouvait bien faire Angelika?

Cinq minutes plus tard, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Il se retourna et vit Angelika. Mais étrangement, celle-ci n'avait plus l'air aussi réjouit que tout à l'heure.

- Un problème mon ange?, demanda Sébastian.

- Je vais rester avec le Vicomte, Sébastian, dit-elle neutre.

Sébastian cru un moment avoir mal entendu. Il fronça un peu les sourcils.

- Comment ça rester avec le Vicomte? Il y a même pas une demi-heure, tu disais…

- Je le sais, le coupa-t-elle, mais vois-tu…après que je sois sortie, il est venu me voir et là il…il m'a offert tous ce que j'ai jamais souhaité. Un toit, quelqu'un a aimé et une chance de réussir et d'arriver à quelque chose.

Il y eut un moment de silence. On aurait pu entendre un papillon voler. Angelika restait là le regarder alors que Sébastian ne pouvait émettre un son. C'était comme si le sol se dérobait sous ces pieds et qu'il se noyait sans pouvoir retourner à l'air libre.

Alors qu'Angelika s'apprêtait à partir, Sébastian recouvra l'usage de sa mobilité et de la parole. Il accourra pour arrêter Angelika. Il se refusait à croire un seul des mots qu'elle avait dit. Il l'agrippa par les épaules et la colla contre le mur. Il lui dit d'une voix forte, les sourcils plus froncés.

- Ne me racontes pas d'histoire! Tu mens! Dis-moi la vérité! Tu ne peux pas me quitter comme ça! Je t'ai promis de te sortir de ton gouffre! Dis-moi la vérité! DIS-MOI LA VÉRITÉ!

Angelika aurait presque préféré qu'il lui donne des coups dans le visage. Tout pour lui faire oublier l'abjection qu'elle était en train de faire.

Soudain, elle sentit un de ces crises dont Hannah lui avait parlé. Elle se força à respirer lentement et en profondeur et à garder les idées claires. Elle s'obligea à reprendre son ton neutre.

- Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu comprennes. La différence entre toi et moi, c'est que tu as une famille et que tu as des obligations…Nous somme incompatibles…et tu ne m'apporte rien. Adieu.

Et elle s'en alla. Angelika eut encore du mal à croire qu'elle avait réussi à faire sortir ces trois petits bout de phrases sans bredouiller, ni flipper. Mais elle se serait volontiers arracher son unique œil, griffer la peau au sang et brûler les plaies au fer rouge vif pour ne pas avoir à faire preuves d'une telle hypocrisie.

Une fois Angelika sortit de son champ de vision, Sébastian tomba sur la moquette sur ces genoux. Il se demandait comment il avait fait pour ne pas faire une syncope. Il aurait voulu de tout son être que tout ça ne soit qu'un rêve, un cauchemar…même le plus affreux…mais ce n'était pas le cas…Tout était réel.

Au même moment, un terrible coup de tonnerre tonna dans le ciel.

Les mots douloureux d'Angelika résonnaient encore dans sa tête. Il se la prit à deux mains et tenta tant bien que mal de les chasser, mais ils ne fessaient qu'intensifier. C'était comme un écho à l'envers. Au lieu de se perdre, ils s'accentuaient toujours plus.

Jamais Sébastian n'avait connu une telle peine. Il aurait voulu crier à s'en casser les cordes vocales, mais le tonnerre couvrait sa voix.

. . .

Pour éviter de se faire surprendre par Alucard, Pip et Claude, il était sorti de l'école et s'était réfugié sous un arbre dans la cours. Tapi contre le tronc, les jambes repliées sur lui-même et les bras les entourant, il pleurait pour la première fois depuis les douze dernières années.

Le temps passait…passait…passait.

Il ne savait pas combien de temps il était resté là. La seule sensation qu'il ressentait était les gouttes de pluie qui continuaient à couler, mouillant de plus en plus ces cheveux et sa chemise. Mais cela devait faire plusieurs heures. Il avait vu la lune monter dans le ciel, puis redescendre. Il finit par regarder sa montre, qui heureusement était étanche, 11h16. Il avait passé toute la nuit sous la pluie.

Il demeura sous son arbre encore quelques heures. Il se fichait bien de manquer les cours. De toute façon, le spectacle était dû pour ce soir à 19h. Sa peau avait énormément pâli. Il finit par s'évanouir.

. . .

Alucard, Claude et Pip venait de finir de manger, et maintenant il allait chercher leurs costumes pour l'ultime répétition. Mais chacun se demandaient où pouvait être parti Sébastian.

Claude s'approcha de sa petite commode à côté de la fenêtre et allait ouvrir un des tiroirs quand son regard fut attiré par une forme dehors sous la pluie. Il plissa les yeux pour mieux voir et eut un hoquet de surprise. Il s'écria.

- Les gars, je l'aie trouvé! Il est dehors!

Alucard et Pip se précipitèrent sur la fenêtre et virent en effet Sébastian étendue inconscient dans une flaque d'eau.

Sans crier gare, ils coururent tous les trois dans les couloirs et sortirent pour récupérer Sébastian. Ils se hâtèrent de le ramener à leur chambre, où ils l'étendirent sur son lit et lui enfilèrent un T-shirt sec.

. . .

Sébastian se réveilla tout congestionné et fiévreux, mais en un seul morceau. Il regarda autour de lui et s'aperçut qu'il était dans sa chambre avec ces amis à son chevet.

- Ah t'émerge enfin, soupira Pip.

Sébastian ne répondit rien.

- Mais veux-tu bien me dire qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête?!, s'exclama Claude. Tu veux te rendre malade ou quoi?!

- …Non…J'essayais d'oublier…

- Oublier quoi?, demanda Pip.

Et Sébastian relata la rupture d'Angelika et ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Puis il garda le silence durant une demi-heure. Il était 17h48. Le laissant se morfondre, Claude et Pip quittèrent le dortoir, mais pas Alucard.

Celui-ci attendit justement que la porte se ferme pour parler.

- Les couleurs sont parfois perfides, tu le sais, chuchota-t-il.

- Il faut toujours se fier aux apparences.

- Écoutes…ne te laisse pas déraciner…je le sais qu'elle t'aime…que tu comptes encore pour elle.

- Tais-toi Alucard, dit Sébastian d'un ton très calme. Tais-toi et va-t'en.

Alucard resta hésitant à s'en aller.

- FICHE-MOI LA PAIX!, éructa Sébastian.

Alucard finit par partir, inquiet pour son ami. Il finit par rejoindre ces cinq amis dans les coulisses de la salle de théâtre.

- Alors?, demanda Integra (les filles ont été mises au courant), comment va-t-il?

- Il digère ça mal.

Ils restèrent en silence. Seras, elle était persuadée, tout comme Alucard, qu'Angelika aimait encore Sébastian, mais qu'il y avait une raison à tout ça.

. . .

Dans sa loge, Angelika était en train de s'habiller de sa tunique indienne pour la pièce et Hannah était en train de la coiffer. Elle voyait clairement qu'Angelika était au bout du rouleau. Plusieurs crises de toux et de transpirations l'avaient assailli, toujours plus violentes. Mais qu'elle était surtout atterrée par sa mise en scène avec Sébastian.

- Angelika…console-toi en te disant qu'il est sauf maintenant.

Angelika ne put qu'éclater en sanglot sur la coiffeuse. Il était 18h29.

. . .

Sébastian était toujours dans son lit. Son regard se perdait dans sa partions de _Come What May_. Pris d'un excès de colère, il chiffonna la partition et la jeta de toutes ces forces à travers le dortoir, où elle atterrit sur le tapis. Il attrapa son cardigan et se rendit à la salle de théâtre. Il était 18h43.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12.

Les projecteurs s'allumèrent et il y eu une explosion de fumée avec un bruit de pétard. Luke Valentine apparut dans son costume de Maharadja rouge et pourpre. Il s'écria dans la fumée.

- ELLE EST À MOI!

Les rideaux se soulevèrent et la classe de danse commença à exécuter une danse en cercle. Au milieu du cercle, on pouvait voir Seras dans un costume de sitar couleur ambre qui chantait.

- Je ne dis que la vérité! Je ne dis que la vérité! JE NE DIS QUE LA VÉRITÉ!

La danse se poursuivit pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que les danseurs resserrent le cercle. Ils s'écartèrent lentement et Angelika émergea d'une trappe dans la scène, vêtue d'une tunique indienne ivoire qui scintillait, et laissant voir sa taille un peu trop fine. Sa tuberculose lui avait fait perdre l'appétit, et par conséquent bin du poids. Ces cheveux avaient été bouclés et de petites parures brillantes d'opale garnissaient sa tête, son cou et ces membres.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à chanter, le souffle lui manqua, mais elle n'y prit pas garde, se savant finie, elle chanta de toute la puissance de sa voix.

Dans la salle, dans une des loges hautes perchées, le Vicomte la regardait avidement, mais il guettait aussi le moindre signe de Sébastian dans la salle. Personne ne le savait, mais peu après le départ d'Hannah de l'hôtel, il avait engagé un tueur professionnel nommé Alexander Anderson. Très croyant, il proférait toujours un extrait de psaume avant que sa victime de rendre l'âme, et complètement maso.

. . .

Le premier acte se passa sans anicroches. Sébastian avait réussi à se glisser jusqu'aux coulisses…mais sans savoir qu'Hannah l'avait vu.

Entre temps, Seras discutait avec Alucard.

- Je suis sûre qu'elle l'aime encore, dit Seras. Il y a sûrement une raison à tout ça…mais quoi?

- Je ne sais pas Seras.

Celle-ci se leva et alla se promener jusqu'à son tour. Elle vit soudain une ombre et se rendit compte que c'était Sébastian se rapprochant de la coiffeuse d'Angelika. Elle partit aussitôt le dire à Hannah.

- Mlle. Hannah! Sébastian va retrouver Angelika!

- Je l'ai pourtant mise en garde. Il serait tué s'il l'approchait encore!

Seras compris enfin. Le Vicomte avait menacé Angelika d'abattre Sébastian. Et celle-ci l'avait largué pour le sauver.

Il se jura de tout dire à Sébastian.

. . .

Pendant ce temps, Angelika se languissait devant sa coiffeuse. Alors qu'elle entendit le son annonçant son retour sur scène dans trois minutes, elle vit avec effroi le reflet de Sébastian qui serrait les poings dans la glace.

- On a à parler Angelika, dit-il sévère.

Angelika serra à son tour les poings en se disant que la vie fesait tout pour la compliquer et sortit de la loge en prononçant juste ses six mots.

- Va-t'en de là Sébastian!

Sébastian la regarda partir, mais se décida à ne pas céder. Il la suivit et l'arrêta du bras.

- Tu es vraiment une bonne actrice, dit-il durement.

Angelika essaya de se dégager, mais Sébastian avait une trop forte prise et sa tuberculose n'aidait pas.

- Tu m'as bien eu! J'ai cru que tu m'aimais!

Un peu plus loin, Hannah les aperçut. Angelika continuait à se débattre, mais en vain. Seras re-rejoignit Hannah.

- Mlle. Hannah! Qu'est-ce qui ce passe?!

- Sébastian harcèle Angelika! Vite! Vas les arrêter.

Seras voulu y aller, mais son coude accrocha une manivelle et la plate-forme sur laquelle elle marchait s'éleva dans les airs. Seras pris peur. Elle avait le vertige. Pendant qu'elle s'accrochait aux câbles, elle se souvint d'une des lignes de son texte. Une phrase si belle qu'elle se dit qu'elle pourrait arranger les choses entre ces deux amis…Mais des airs, ça serait un peu difficile.

Alors que Seras tentait de redescendre et qu'Hannah se rongeait les sangs, Sébastian avait coupé Angelika directement devant le rideau.

- Si tu me le jures, je te laisserai tranquille!...Jure-le…jure que tu ne m'aime pas.

Angelika se refusait ça. Cela avait déjà été assez dur de le dire une fois…une fois de trop, mais deux, c'était mission impossible! Mais Sébastian semblait de pas vouloir renoncer. Il la secouait de plus belle.

- Allez! Jure-le-moi! Dis-moi que tu ne m'aimes! DIT-LE MOI JE T'EN PRIE!

Angelika s'abstint toujours.

. . .

Sur la scène, Luke débitait son texte avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme. Ils en étaient presque à la fin où le serviteur devait passer l'épée du Maharadja au travers de lui et s'enfuir avec la belle jeune fille. Dans la scène précédente, Seras avait fait sa job en dénonçant les amants.

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire!, s'exclama Luke. Ma belle courtisane me trompe avec ce pouilleux! Attendez un peu que je le coince celui-là et il verra ce qu'il en coûte de se jouer d'un Maharadja!

Le décor de palais indien pivota sur ces rouleaux et poulies, faisant mine que Luke avançait pour vrai. Il dégaina en même temps son épée en plastique.

Un peu plus loin, le machiniste perçut son signal et tira les rideaux.

. . .

Sébastian et Angelika, dans une position pas très nette, (Angelika à moitié à genoux et Sébastian lui maintenant les bras), furent aveuglés par les spots. Tous étaient interloqués par cette vue. En particulier Luke, et Claude qui s'apprêtait à faire son entrée. Mais finalement, il se ravisa. Peut-être que c'était mieux comme ça.

Devant tous ces visages ahuris, Sébastian se rendit compte que la pièce avait fait un flop. Plus rien ne pourrait être comme ça avait été prévu dans le scénario…Plus rien ne pourra être comme ça avait été prévu point. Il n'y avait plus qu'à improviser. Il lâcha Angelika qui tomba à ces pieds dans un petit cri étouffé. Luke le comprit.

- OOOHhhh! Je ne suis pas aveugle! Je le reconnais malgré qu'il ait enlevé ces lunettes et changer de vêtements! C'est le même joueur de sitar magique qui m'a arraché ma bien-aimée!

Il y eut quelques éclats de rires dans la salle. Le Vicomte, de sa loge était très tenté d'appeler à lui Anderson, mais décida d'attendre un peu, histoire de voir comme les choses se dérouleraient.

Sébastian fit un pas au milieu de la scène et dit d'une voix que tous puisse entendre.

- Cette femme est à vous maintenant! Je n'en aie plus que faire!

Il baissa la tête sur Angelika et lui dit autrement que dans le texte que Claude ne dicterait plus, mais d'une voix larmoyante.

- Merci de m'avoir délivré de ma ridicule obsession de l'amour.

Et Sébastian la laissa en plan avant de descendre de la scène et de marcher vers la sortie. Angelika le regarda s'éloigner le cœur en poussières.

Hannah sortit des coulisses et vint s'agenouiller près d'elle et lui murmura à l'oreille.

- Ma belle, c'est mieux pour ainsi…tu le sais…le spectacle doit continuer.

Angelika secoua lentement la tête pour chasser cette idée de sa tête. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une chose à faire. Bien que cela pourrait être sa dernière action. Mais il fallait le tenter pour réparer le tort.

Elle se leva, prit une profonde inspiration et chanta la chanson qu'elle avait apprise de dernière minute.

- _Come What May_

_Come What May._

_I will love you_

_Until my dying day._

Sébastian était presque arrivé à la porte quand il entendit ces paroles. Il se retourna et regarda Angelika. Elle avait un air si aimant et si suppliant dans le regard qu'un éclair électrocuta son cœur, lui ordonnant d'aller la rejoindre et de chanter avec elle.

- _Never knew._(Toutes les têtes se retournèrent pour le regarder)

_I could feel like this._

_Like I've never seen the sky…before._

_I want to vanish inside your kiss._

_Every day I love you more and more._

_Listen to my heart,_

_Can you hear it sings?_

_Telling me to give you everything._

_Seasons may change,_

_Winter to spring._

_But I love you,_

_Until the end of time._

_Come What May._

_Come What May._

_I will love you_

_Until me dying day._

Angelika sourit à ces paroles et enchaîna derrière avec toute la passion de sa voix.

- _Suddenly the Word_

_Seems such a perfect place._

_Suddenly it moves_

_With such a perfect grace._

_Suddenly my life_

_Doesn't seem such a waste._

_It all revolves around you._

_And there's no mountain too high._

_No river to wide._

_Sings out this song and_

_I'll be there by your side._

_Storm clouds may gather._

_And stars may collide._

_But I love you (I love you)_

_Until the end (until the end)_

_Of time._

Maintenant Sébastian était presque en haut des marches. Chantant toujours à pleine voix, il fit face à Angelika et lui prit les mains dans les siennes.

- _Come What May._

_Come What May._

_I will love you_

_Until my dying day._

_Oh, come what may._

_Come What May._

_I will love you (I will love you)_

_Suddenly the world_

_Seems such a perfect place._

_Come What May._

_Come What May._

_I will love you_

_Until my dying day._

Et ils finirent leurs dernières notes enlacés. Toute la salle applaudit…à l'exception du Vicomte de Druitt. Celui-ci écumait de rage. Il regarda pardessus le rebord et vit Anderson accoté sur un des murs de la salle. Il lui fit un léger signe de la tête vers le jeune couple pour lui ordonner de le liquider.

Mais heureusement pour le couple, Alucard et Claude l'avaient remarqué et se précipitèrent sur lui, chapardant au passage une corde et un torchon qui dépassaient du pantalon à crac de plombier à un des machinistes. Ils lui attachèrent les bras dans le dos, lui lièrent les chevilles et le ballonnèrent avant de l'enfermé dans un placard. Pip les aurait bien aidés s'il n'avait pas été occupé dans le trou à orchestre.

Furieux de son incapable de tueur, il sortit de sa veste blanche un petit pistolet. Il se pencha sur le rebord et braqua le pistolet droit sur Sébastian.

Mais ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'est que Tanaka s'était installé sur la loge au-dessus de la sienne et surveillait le moindres de ces faits et gestes. Quand il le vit extirper un flingue de sa poche, le vieux directeur prit une des poches de sable de réserves pour les rideaux et la laissa tomber sur la tête blonde du Vicomte au moment où il allait tirer et au moment où Sébastian et Angelika allait finir la pièce en s'embrassant après avoir tué le Maharadja.

Le choc du sac sur la tête du Vicomte lui fit lâcher son revolver. Tanaka le rattrapa et regarda nonchalamment les rideaux s'abaisser.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13.

Les rideaux se refermèrent sur le jeune couple plus qu'heureux de se retrouver. Des pétales de roses blanches et rouges leur tombaient dessus.

Alors que Sébastian entraînait Angelika par la main pour l'emmener enfin loin d'ici, la jeune fille eut une crise plus brutale que les autres. Ces poumons s'affaiblirent considérablement et elle cracha entre deux toussements frénétiques, un caillot complet de sang qui se répandit sur le plancher de bois franc.

Sébastian, inquiet, rattrapa Angelika dans ces bras avant qu'elle ne s'effondre par terre.

- Angelika! Angelika! Qu'est-ce qui se passe?! Ça ne va pas!?

Alors qu'il allait lui frôler la joue, il distingua le sang qui perlait de ces commissures. Affolé, il s'écria.

- À L'AIDE! QUELQUE'UN AU SECOURS!

Le machiniste le plus proche s'éclipsa. Sébastian se retourna vers Angelika qui tremblait.

- J'ai…j'ai froid Sébas-tian…serre-moi.

Le jeune homme s'exécuta. Il sentait clairement qu'Angelika ne se sentait pas bien. Il la cala contre lui. Il pouvait la sentir frissonner contre sa poitrine.

- Je me meurt…Sébastian, chuchota-t-elle.

- Quoi!, s'exclama Sébastian. Ne dit pas de sottises! On va te soigner! Tu verras! Tout va s'arranger!

Sébastian guettait le moindre signe de secours, mais il n'y avait personne. Tout ce qu'il percevait était le son des applaudissements de la foule.

- Ne t'inquiète pas mon ange! Je vais m'occuper de toi!

Angelika approcha sa main ensanglantée de la joue de Sébastian avec difficultés. Il ne restait presque plus de force en elle.

- Tu dois conti…nuer, dit-elle. Tu as tant…à offrir.

- Comment? Comment faire sans toi!? Tu es mon unique raison de vivre!

- Compose…compose pour nous...tu n'as aucun besoin de moi.

Sébastian hocha négativement la tête et s'accrocha encore plus fortement à Angelika. Il déposa une pluie de baisers sur son visage. De ce fait, se retrouva avec un peu de sang sur la figure.

- De cette façon…je resterai éternellement avec toi…ici.

Pour accompagner ces paroles, elle posa sa main sur la poitrine de Sébastian, sur son cœur…avant de la laisser retomber.

Sébastian écarquilla les yeux et commença à vraiment paniquer. Il prit Angelika par les épaules et la secoua vivement.

- Angelika! Angelika! ANGELIKA! Ce n'est pas drôle! Ne me fait pas ça! ANGELIKA! RÉVEILLES-TOI! J'E T'EN SUPPLIE, NE MEURS PAS! NE M'ABANDONNE PAS! J'AI BESOIN DE TOI! ANGELIKAAAAA!

Mais trop tard, Angelika était déjà morte quand Mme. Red arriva. Elle découvrit avec effroi Sébastian assit par terre, serrant Angelika dans ces bras en pleurant et hurlant de désespoir.

Trois secondes plus tard, Hannah, Tanaka, Alucard, Integra, Seras (qui a réussi à descendre de son perchoir), Pip, Claude et Rip qui arrivèrent. Les cinq femmes s'écroulèrent et pleurèrent en silence. Les hommes, trop machos, ne firent que garder le silence, mais les trois cadets enlacèrent celles qu'ils aimaient pour les consoler.

Ne pouvant rien faire, ils restèrent sur place en silence. Mais Seras rompit le silence.

- La seule vérité révélée à ce jour, est qu'il faut aimer et l'être en retour.

De l'autre côté du rideau, le Vicomte, une belle grosse bosse sur la tête, abandonna la partie de conquérir Angelika et s'en alla de l'école.

Le chagrin des amis d'Angelika Phantomhive se noya sous la salve des acclamations des spectateurs.


	14. Chapter 14

Épilogue.

Un an plus tard, Sébastian était allongé sur son lit au manoir Michaelis. Il n'y était plus jamais sorti.

Chaque jour, il s'enlisait un peu plus dans sa chambre, n'en sortant que pour manger et aller aux toilettes.

Il avait eu la visite de ces amis d'école, mais il les ignorait toujours.

Il pleuvait souvent. Sébastian s'était adonner à détester la pluie. Elle lui donnait l'impression que le monde larmoyait.

Mais il avait fini par respecter son engagement envers Angelika. Il avait écrit une chanson pour eux deux. Et chaque jour de pluie, il sortait sur le balcon de sa chambre et la fessait résonner à plein poumons dans le tonnerre.

- Oh Yeaaaah! Oh Yeaaaah!

_J'me souviens du premier jour où je t'ai vu,_

_La pluie tombait sur ton visage tu m'as tellement plu._

_C'est fou comme aujourd'hui les temps ont changés. Oh Yeaaaah!_

_Et j'ai beau dire que tout ça n'a plus d'importance,_

_Que j'ai oublié, mais j'avoue que parfois j'y repense,_

_J'y repense quand le ciel se met à pleurer. Oh Yeaaaah!_

_Car tu m'as laissé,_

_Un souvenir en guise de souffrance,_

_Et tu m'as laissé sans penser aux conséquences_

_Et…je tourne la page et j'essaie d'oublier. Oh Yeaaaah!_

_Mais quand la pluie tombe, je repense à toi._

_À tous ses moments où je t'avais près de moi._

_Je veux que tu saches que sans toi,_

_Ma vie n'a plus qu'un goût amer_

_Et quand la pluie tombe, je repense à nous._

_Je revois encore notre premier rendez-vous._

_Toi qui reste dans mon cœur,_

_Tu ne m'as laissé qu'un goût amer._

_Les jours ont passé, le temps s'éclaircit,_

_Puisque ton départ n'a laissé qu'un orage dans ma vie,_

_C'est dur de ce dire que tout est terminé. Oh Yeaaaah!_

_Et j'ai beau dire que tout ça n'a plus d'importance._

_Mais tout le monde autour de moi,_

_Sait bien ce que je pense,_

_Surtout quand le ciel se remet à pleurer. Oh Yeaaaah!_

_Car tu m'as laissé,_

_Un souvenir en guise de souffrance._

_Et tu m'as laissé sans penser aux conséquences,_

_Et…je tourne la page et j'essaie d'avancer. Oh Yeaaaah!_

_Mais quand la pluie tombe, je repense à toi._

_À tous ses moments où je t'avais près de moi._

_Je veux que tu saches que sans toi,_

_Ma vie n'a plus qu'un goût amer._

_Et quand la pluie tombe, je repense à nous._

_Je revois encore notre premier rendez-vous._

_Toi qui reste dans mon cœur,_

_Tu ne m'as laissé qu'un goût amer._

_Quand la pluie tombe…_

_Je repense à toi._

_Quand la pluie tombe._

_Mais quand la pluie tombe, je repense à toi._

_À tous ses moments où je t'avais près de moi._

_Je veux que tu saches que sans toi,_

_Ma vie n'a plus qu'un goût amer._

_Et quand la pluie tombe, je repense à nous._

_Je revois encore notre premier rendez-vous._

_Toi qui reste dans mon cœur,_

_Tu ne m'as laissé qu'un goût amer._

. . .

Un soir, très tard alors qu'il y avait un gros orage dehors et que Sébastian dormait à point fermé, il rêva.

Il se trouvait dans un grand champ d'herbe haute, à côté d'un étang où la pleine lune reflétait.

Sébastian entendit un bruissement d'herbe derrière lui. Il se retourna et vit un ombre s'avancer. Rien n'aurait pu mesurer sa joie quand il vit la silhouette d'Angelika datant. Elle était vêtue d'une belle robe blanche vaporeuse à bretelles larges, aux genoux et resserrée à la taille par un ceinturon du même tissu, mais elle était pieds nus. Ces longs cheveux voletaient à la légère brise qui soufflait. Et ces deux yeux étaient intacts et brillants. Mais le plus étrange, s'était la paire d'ailes d'ange dans son dos.

Mais il s'en fichait. Il courut la serrer dans ces bras.

- Angelika c'est vraiment toi?!

- Oui Sébastian…Je te l'ai promis…je resterai éternellement avec toi dans ton cœur.

Sébastian n'arrivait plus à articuler ces mots. Il tomba à genoux, entraînant Angelika avec lui. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes jusqu'à ce qu'Angelika rompe le silence et le relève sur ces jambes.

- Viens avec moi.

Sans protester, Sébastian suivi Angelika jusqu'au bord de l'étang.

Quand l'eau leur effleura les pieds, Angelika prit la main de Sébastian et se la posa sur la joue.

- Chante avec moi s'il-te-plaît…encore une fois

Sébastian lui sourit et colla son front au sien. Une mélodie au piano sortit de nulle part. Automatiquement, Sébastian sut les paroles, mais qu'il se rappela n'avoir jamais entendu cette musique.

- _Je serais là, près de toi,_

_Même si je sais, tu ne me vois pas._

_Je marcherais, dans tes pas,_

_Même dans le ciel, tout contre toi…_

_Ton Ange gardien, le jour, la nuit._

_Ton âme sœur au paradis,_

_Je t'aimerai même dans la mort._

_Car mon amour est bien trop fort._

_Pourquoi la vie, nous a fait ça?_

_Pourquoi tu n'es plus auprès de moi?_

_J'ai tant pleuré, j'ai tant crié._

_Priant les cieux de te laisser._

_Me dire encore une fois_

_Que toute la vie, tu n'aimerais que moi._

_Je viendrais tous les soirs te parler._

_Dans tous tes rêves._

_Oh mon adoré._

_Tu es partie, tu m'as laissé._

_Que des souvenirs mon adorée._

_Je me rappelle de tes baisers._

_Comme si tu venais de m'embrasser._

_Dans le silence de ton absence,_

_Je crois toujours t'entendre chanter._

_Cette mélodie, que t'adorais._

_Elle emplie ma vie_

_Et mon esprit, _

_De ta gaîté._

_Tu me manqueras toujours._

_Tu me manqueras toujours._

_Tu me manqueras toujours._

_Mon amour, à jamais._

_Tu me manqueras toujours._

_Tu me manqueras toujours._

_Tu me manqueras toujours._

_Mon amour…_

_Les souvenirs des premiers jours,_

_Que nous passions sans faire de détours._

_Les émotions, les mots d'amours,_

_Que nous faisions rimer avec toujours._

_Je me rappelle que des plaisirs._

_Des bons moments de purs délires._

_Et je ne veux garder de toi,_

_Que le meilleur dans ma mémoire._

_Tu me manqueras toujours._

_Tu me manqueras toujours._

_Tu me manqueras toujours._

_Mon amour, à jamais…_

_Tu me manqueras toujours._

_Tu me manqueras toujours._

_Tu me manqueras toujours._

_Mon amour…_

_Tu me manqueras toujours,_

_Mon amour…_

_Tu me manques,_

_Tu me manques,_

_Tu me manques,_

_Tu me manques,_

_Tu me manques,_

_Mon Anggeeeee…Yeah!_

_Tu me manqueras toujours,_

_Mon amour…_

Le son du piano s'atténua lentement. Angelika prit en coupe le visage de Sébastian et le rapprocha d'elle.

- N'oublie pas…je serai éternellement avec toi.

Elle combla la distance qui qui les séparait et lui donna un ultime baiser, puis, tout doucement le décor s'évapora comme du brouillard et Sébastian se réveilla dans son lit. Il repensa à son rêve…et sourit pour la première fois en un an.

Il s'assit sur le bord de son lit et regarda par la fenêtre. Un soleil radieux et lumineux rayonnait dehors dans le ciel bleu pâle et quelques nuages cotonneux et blancs de neiges dansaient lestement. Une belle rosée s'étaient fiché sur les plantes installées sur le balcon et sur toute la végétation avoisinante.

Il alla ouvrit les grandes fenêtres donnant accès au balcon et laissa les rayons du soleil caresser sa peau.

- _Come What May._

_Come What May._

_I will love you_

_Until me dying day._

Fin.


End file.
